Underneath it all
by Angel-Magic-Symphony
Summary: Bella & Edward know how to get under each others skin, a week in detention, two months of working on a romeo/juliet project while surpressing certain feelings leads to a lot of tension, flirting and asking themselves why they hate each other. -work in prg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my verry first fan fic, hope you all enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately, cuz if i did, i wouldnt have skipped Edward and Bellas love making in Isle Esme!...sooo not fair SM!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"UGH! He is the biggest jerk ever! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I screamed into my pillow to muffle my scream, I didn't want a repeat of the last time I cursed the day Edward Cullen was born when my mother ran in with a toilette bowl cleaner asking what was wrong, although the sight was extremely amusing, the endless questioning was not.

"Bella calm down, please, you look like your about ten seconds away from blowing steam through your ears!" My best friend Rosalie said right before she slapped me…hard.

"Oh My Gosh Rosalie, what the hell did you do that for?" My other best friend Alice shrieked at her, I however, was still frozen from shock.

"It was the only way to snap her out of it, besides, I didn't do it too hard"

"I'd beg to differ Rosie" I sneered her nickname, the one she loathed, and for a second, thought she might hit me again but I stood my ground, today of all days was so not the day to fight with me.

"Chill bitches, this is not WWE Smack Down! Bella, would you please tell us what happened?" Alice cried with that famous, irresistible puppy dog pout, one look and anyone would be puddy in her hands.

For as long as I could remember, Edward Cullen and I had always pushed each other's buttons to the point of insanity, he was arrogant, cocky, captain of the Basketball team and the biggest smart ass I have ever met, his only redeeming qualities are that he is insanely smart and unlike most jocks, he is not a player, though that doesn't seem to stop sluts like Jessica and Tanya from throwing themselves at him…literally, I find it so pathetic that they pretend loose balance in front of Edward just so he could catch them. Though I can't blame them really, I will never admit this out loud and even admitting it to myself makes me want to check myself into an asylum, but, Edward is beautiful. His gorgeous bronze tousled just-rolled-out-of-bed hair make his almond shaped, emerald green eyes pop out, he has a square jaw line that looks like it is made out of marble like the rest of his skin, and his straight, angular nose and full cupids bow lips make Abercrombie models look like Old Navy rejects.

"We were in English, talking about our point of views on Romeo and Juliet, and he was really starting to get under my skin with his whole "Romeo was a dumbass" speech, I started getting really hot and he kept grinning at me, knowing he was getting a rise out of me, and the more I tried to calm down, the less calm I was and before I knew it, he winked at me, WINKED at me and I dropped the f-bomb on him and the rest of the class."

I heard the collective gasps of both my friends and gave them a look that said 'yeah, I know'. My friends rarely hear me say damn let alone fuck.

"Damn Bella, who knew you had it in you? What did Mr. Barner say?"

"Well Rosalie, what Mr. Barner did is the reason why I am like this. He gave Cullen and I a week's worth of detention, me for my language and Cullen for goading me into it" I smiled at the last part remembering his crest fallen face when he heard he got detention too.

"Serves him right… although I would have paid big money to see you two go at it in class without interruptions. Your fights are so much fun" Alice said with a twinkle in her eye, I couldn't tell if it was from amusement of mischief, though her devilish smile made me lean towards the later.

I groaned internally "That's not the worst part though, he's making us be partners for the final project, you know, the one that counts for FIFTY PERCENT OF MY GRADE? So we can learn to get through our issues and work together"

"Isn't the project supposed to start, like, today? How are you two going to make it work?"

"Ugh, please don't remind me Rose"

"Hey it's your grade Swan"

"I know it's just, UGH!"

"Spit it out Swan!"

"I know it supposed to start already and I know I will have to see his arrogant face three or four times out of the week, I just-"I didn't get to finish my ranting because Alice cut me off with a dumbfounded look on her pixie like face.

"Three or four days? How do you figure that Bells?"

"Well Edward has basketball on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I have guitar lessons on Mondays and Tuesdays so that only leaves us a couple a days, considering that we will have to refrain from being together for about a day if we want to survive each others presence"

"So when do you two start?"

"Yeah, about that… you guys might want to leave in a little while..."

"How come?"

"Because he's coming over tonight." And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

* * *

A/N: well there you have it folks, the first chapter to a new storie, read and review! ideas are welcomed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wooo got two reviews already! i know i must sound like such a dork but that seriously brightened up my day! thank you to walmi and indunga for being the first to review! you guys get ten cool points!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

"Shit" I murmured under my breath, he wasn't supposed to come until 6 and its barley 5!

"Maybe it's not him"

"And who do you supposed would be knocking at Chie of police Charlie Swan's door at 5 o'clock in the afternoon when his daughter is supposed to be home alone Rose?" Alice said with a 'duh' look on her face…I must say I have to agree with her, who would be knocking?

I heard the door bell ring again followed by a knock and my name. I hurried Rose and Alice down the stairs.

"God Swan, anxious to have his ass in your bedroom aren't you?" Rose said with a raised brow and smirk on her red lips. Did I forget to mention that Edward is her cousin? That might explain why she's so drop-dead-gorgeous with her long blonde softly curled hair and deep sapphire eyes. It would also explain how she is often a pain in my ass! I love her, I truly do, but sometimes I just want to KO that bitch.

"har har Rosalie, I think I threw up a little in my mouth"

I pulled the door open and there he was, shades on his eyes, black leather jacket slung over one shoulder and his hand mid air in what I assumed was his attempt to knock.

"About damn time Swan" he sighed.

"Well if you actually showed up the time we agreed on maybe I wouldn't have taken as long" I spat while glaring at his face.

"Hi Edward" Alice said trying to break the tension, such a peace maker that one, much like her boyfriend and Edward's best friend, Jasper Whitlock. Its funny how my best friends are somehow in his life, yet I cant stand him.

"Hey Ali, off to Jaspers?"

"Yup, hes cooking me dinner tonight, isn't that so sweet?" she sighs with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Rose and I both cross our arms and roll our eyes simultaneously, it sucks when your single and your best friend gushes about how amazing their boyfriend is, sometimes I just want to yell 'SUCK IT ALICE' but I know what that would get me… a trip to the mall until the little pixie gets tired of dressing me up or her backing down after I threaten her with being arrested, in any case, both scenerios are highly unlikely, Alice is a shopping monster, and Charlie absolutely adores her, traitor.

Rose got a hold of Alice's arm and dragged her outside calling out a 'later cuz, later bitch!', such a sweetheart isn't she?

Edward and I looked at each other for a moment, sans the shades, before he spoke.

"So are you going to invite me in?"

"What are you some sort of vampire that needs to be told to come inside?"

He laughs, shakes his head then steps inside " Not that I know of, no"

"Um, you can sit over at the couch, do you want anything? Water…Soda?"

"Water would be fine Bella"

"Wow"

"Wow what?"

"I think that's the first time I hear you say my actual name"

"Theres a first time for everything"

I smile as I pour the water, maybe we are capable of being civilized to each other…Im not holding my breath though.

"I guess so Edward. So why are you here so early?" I asked when I walked over to the couch and sat beside him, handing him his drink.

"Yeah, 6:00 really wasn't working out for me"

"What do you mean 'it wasn't working out for you'? you cant just show up here whenever you want!" I was angry and annoyed that he would completely disregared our plans and just show up here.

"Too late now, cuz I already did" He said calmly while his grip on the glass tightend.

"Whatever, the sooner we start, the sooner we get this over with"

"I couldn't agree more Swan"

I sighed. I said I wasn't going to hold my breath didn't I?

"Did you bring your book?"

"Yeah, its right over –

He pointed to his backpack that was on the table and got up at the same time I did, which wasn't such a good idea, I lost my balance and bumped into him causing his water to spill all over his lap and crotch area.

I grabbed a rag that was on the table and dropped to my knees. I started rubbing, trying to get the water out.

"Oh My God Cullen, im so sorry" I said while I continued to rub his crotch.

A strangled noise came from his mouth and he grabbed my wrist.

"Swan, fucking stop" he said while looking down at me, breathing hard and with half hooded eyes.

It wasn't until I looked at those eyes that I finally realized what I was doing. I immediately dropped my hand from him and blushed bright scarlet red.

"So- Sorry" I stuttered as I dropped my head down.

If it were even possible, I think my blush deepened when I noticed a huge bulge in his pants that I was pretty sure wasn't there when he walked in. I think my eyes bugged out a little.

I heard the strangled noise again but didn't look up, instead, I sat back in the couch.

"Don't worry about it, where's the bathroom?"

"Straight upstairs"

While he was in the bathroom, I thought about what I had just done and groaned. It was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. And with the person I hate most in the entire world, oh I will never be able to live this down, im pretty sure my corners report will something along the lines of 'cause of death: embaressment'

Sighing, I got out my copy of R&J and started thinking about what we could do. Mr. Barner didn't want an Essay, it was too boring ang could easily be plagurized, he wanted something else, something different, and I had no idea what to do.

Cullen returned and sat down, pulling out his copy of R&J, He looked at me for a long moment, neither of us saying anything, I was surprised he hadn't immediately started ragging on me for what I had done, but I was thankfull non the less. I broke away first and he cleared his throat.

"So do you have any ideas for the project?"

"Um, no, not one, you?"

"No not really, we cant write an essay and I sure as hell am not going to act a single scene from that damn play" he scoffed

I glared at him. So the irritating Cullen finally rears his head. "And why not?"

"Because I don't want to have to portrait him, like I said before, he was a pansy little fuck head who moped around like it was the end of the world when Rosaline broke up with him, then when he meets Juliet, he jumps in with both feet without even thinking about it first or giving Rosaline a second thought, he was a dumbass and you know it."

"Are you seriously going to start this again?"

"Hey everyones entitled to their opinions Swan and that's mine so deal with it" he snapped

"Okay, ok, sheesh, you don't have to get so worked up about it, we wont act it out, its fine."

He takes a deep breath, looks up at me, then speaks.

"Bella, im sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you that way its just…"

He's looking really angsty and in that moment I just wanted to hold him and say everything would be ok. But then I back tracked and my head screamed 'WHAT? You hate him remember?'

"Hey, Edward whats wrong?"

"Im just really nervous, tomorrow, some scouts From Dartmouth and NYU are coming to see me play and I don't want to screw it up, if I play my cards right, I could end up with a full scholarship, but just thinking about it is fucking with my head" he says as he hangs his head down and starts running his hand roughly through his hair.

I awkwardly reach out to take his hand and his head snaps up to mine, his penetrating gaze traps me and my heart skips a beat. His eyes are so pretty…

"Stop psyching yourself out Edward, you'll do great, you're an amazing basketball player, you have nothing to worry about" I say with a small smile.

His eyes shine and a crooked smile appears on his face, I know that smirk, it only means one thing… im about to be pissed off.

"Isabella Marie Swan, did you just compliment me?"

Shit. I take my hand out from under his and immediately miss the warmth. I smack his arm and roll my eyes hoping my blush isn't too noticeable.

"Cullen, yes you are relatively good at basketball but that's beside the point" God that is such a lie, he really is amazing at basketball, since hes been on the team weve been district champs, we made it to State once, but we lost because Edward got benched for fouling.

His smile widend. "And what is the point?"

I look towards the clock to check the time and was surprised to see that it was almost 7:00, my dad would be home soon, and Cullen and I never got any work done.

"The point is Cullen, that its almost 7, my dad will probably be home soon and we have no clue what to do for our project"

"Oh yeah, sorry, well hey, I should probably be going home for dinner, whens the next time we can meet?" he asks as I walk him to the door, hey, I might not like him, but I was brought up to be polite.

"How does Friday after school sound?"

"Sounds good"

When we reach the door, I suddenly remember something.

"Hey Cullen, we should probably exchange numbers, you know, just so I don't show up at your house earlier that expected" I say with a smile.

He laughs, "No Swan, wouldn't want that now would we?"

After we exchange numbers, I wish him good luck on his game tomorrow and he wishes me good night. As I go upstairs to my room, I reflect on the past hour and a half and how…strange it was. At times it was civil, awkward, and tense. Today told me that this was going to be the most interesting 2 months of my life, of course, you know, if I didn't kill him first.

* * *

A/N second chapter is done! read and rewiew! xD


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a short chapter, i just got out of school for vacation so i should be updating more frequently, if my sister lends me her lap top that is...otherwise..its gunu take a while.. the computer at my house is from the 90', uses DSL and the space bar is broken which makes me go nuts! so im apologizing for not updating in advance...i know i hate it when ppl dont update stories im reading lol. **

* * *

When I finally reached my room, I called the girls to tell them how my 'first day in hell' was. Rosalie laughed her ass off when I told her how I rubbed water out of his crotch.

"Oh… My… God!... seriously!... oh God, I wish I would've seen his face!" she said in between gasps and giggles. I was glad I was telling them over the phone and not in person, otherwise they definetly would've grilled me about my blush that appeared when I remembered rubbing him and how his cock stood long and proud before me.

"Bella, why would you even do that? It was water!" cried Alice, though she was laughing too!

"I have no idea Alice! I just sort of reacted that way"

"Well Bella, since you and Edward are going to be spending so much time together I think this calls for a shopping spree!" Alice sang

"Al, please don't, why do I need to go shopping?"

"Duh Bells, we cant have the most popular guy in school come over to your house and see you in your sweats, no matter how much you hate him! Please please please Bellaaaa, , besides, if what you said is true about him groaning and getting hard while you were down there, imagine how flustered he'd be when he sees how you look when I get through with you" she spoke smugly, I could practically see the smirk on her face even though we were on the phone.

"I agree with Alice Bella, it would drive my cousin insane! Girl you know Alice makes you look hotter than a Victoria Secret model in the Bahamas."

"How will me looking good make him insane?"

"Edward may not be a man whore, but he certainly isn't a prude, he can't resist the temptation of a beautiful woman, but since you two hate each other, he can't have you, and since he can't have you, he'll go completely insane"

After I thought about it for a moment, I smiled. It's already hard enough to hate him when he looks like a cross between and Angel and a Greek God, I guess it wouldn't hurt to even out the playing field.

"Im in."

"Awesome"

"When shall we go?"

"How does tomorrow at 6 sound?"

"Sounds great, I get out of detention at 5, hey I got to go, I think Charlie's home" I said, hearing the door open and my dad calling out 'Bells, im home'.

"Ok, later Bells"

"By Bella"

I hung up the phone and went downstairs to say hi to my dad. As expected, he was sitting in his recliner watching a Mariners game opening up a beer. Some things never change I guess.

"Hey Dad"

"Hey Bells"

"How was work?"

"Same old, Same old" he shrugged

"What would you like for diner, I was thinking about making pasta"

"Actually I brought some pizza, you take care of me too much." He said as he got up, kissed me on my head and went over to the table where the pizza was. Well this was new…

"So how was your study session with Edward?"

"It was…ok, we really didn't get much work done, it was just the first day though"

"Well im sure you'll get it done, Edward's a good kid, comes from a good family." He said in between bites of his pizza. My dad loved the Cullens', then again, he loves any one who's never been in trouble with the law.

"Oh by the way, Alice is taking me shopping tomorrow"

"I see she's still up to her normal tendencies" he chuckled

"Did you expect anything less?" I said with a laugh

"Absolutely not" he smiled.

After I finished the pizza and cleaned the plates, I realized how exhausted I was, so I went upstairs and crashed on my bed, I fell asleep within minutes, but was woken up by my phone buzzing.

_Don't forget, tomorrow is officially our first day in detention, don't be late, I wouldn't want to be forced to spend anymore time with you than necessary, oh, and one more thing…please don't take any form of water or liquids ;) -Edward_

That little…. I blushed furiously after I read his text. I KNEW he wasn't going to let it go that easily, but that just made my resolve to go shopping with Alice stronger. Let the games begin.

* * *

A/N HAVE SAFE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! READ AND REVIEW! SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED! xD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: heres a Holiday treat for all you readers following my story, thank you for following, i hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunatley, cuz if i did...those isle esme honey moon chapters would not be missing ;)...im just saying.**

* * *

Detention Day 1

When I arrived at detention, Cullen was already there sitting at a table near the far end of the room. He looked up at me as I made my way over to him and seemed annoyed which made me annoyed. I hadn't done anything to him yet and already I was getting on his nerves? What a great way to start off this hour long detention of ours.

"Ah Miss Swan, please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" Mr. Barner said

I sat in the chair next to him and couldn't help but notice how close we were, I turned my head to look at him and was met with his emerald green eyes. My breathing stopped for a second as did his, though I couldn't tell if it was from the weird warm like energy that I felt or something else, it felt like we were staring at each other for hours when Mr. Barner cleared his throat to get our attention.

"Ok, now that you both are here, lets get started, this wont be a traditional detention. I intend to make you two understand and befriend each other. It's a shame that my best students can't get along, especially when they are so much alike. So I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

Me and Cullen alike? On what planet? Cullen and I glanced at each other and for once agreed on something.

"I want both of you to write a list of things that interest you and things you like to do, I will give you ten minutes to complete these lists, after which I would like you to exchange lists with each other, look over them and discuss why you wrote what you wrote, you may be surprised at what you find." He stated with a sly grin, and if I didn't know any better, I would say me and Cullen were being set up, or at least going through some intensive couple's therapy.

Cullen and I looked at each other for a long moment, I felt like I was in a staring contest, neither of us blinking, and waiting until the other backed down, well I wasn't backing down. Mr. Barner came around passing us a blank sheet of paper and a pen, Cullen huffed then smirked at me, I rolled my eyes and started writing.

After those ten minutes I looked at my paper, I was fairly satisfied with what I had written, it was mainly what I liked to read, Romeo & Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and Pride and Prejudice, along with the fact that I liked to cook, sing, watch sports though I couldn't play any, and wanted to learn how to play the guitar. I couldn't possibly find anything on my list that would be on Edwards, except for sports, he does play basketball after all.

"Ok kids, time is up, please swap papers"

I looked at Cullen for about 2 seconds before handing over my list wanting to get it over with already. He gave me a curious glance, but extended his paper to me.

"You have the rest of your time to look over at what was wrote and discuss" he said

"Excuse me Mr. Barner, I don't mean to be rude, but what does this-" Cullen motioned to the papers, "have anything to do with detention?" He asked, I was relieved that I didn't have to ask the question myself, this whole time the same thing was itching at the back of my head and I was glad to have it out in the open.

"Well Mr. Cullen, this isn't a regular detention, like I said before, I want you two to be friends, your not in detention for disrupting class, missing assignments or anything of the norm, you're here out of pure stubbornness, you two refuse to let each other agree on anything, you are highly competitive, and are with out a doubt the most bickering pair I have ever met.

I think I gasped a little at everything he was saying, he seemed almost…angry dare I say?

"but… you are also the most passionate, I see a fire in you two that I don't see in anyone else when arguing, and that fire that I see in the both of you, its rare, now I don't know what the hell your problem is with each other but I hope after this week you can get past it, because I know that once you do and you put your minds together towards anything… the outcome will be truly amazing. Apart, you are good, really, really good, but together, you have the opportunity to be great.

I chanced a glance at Cullen and found him looking at me, almost as if he saw through all of my pretense, all my walls and was looking at _me._ It was nerve wrecking, intense and caused my skin to tingle and burst into a million goose bumps, but I found my self unable to look away.

"So I suggest you start making an effort to get along." And on that note, he left us to do our 'detention'.

I tore my eyes away from Cullen's intense gaze and focused on the paper before me, and what I found shocked me to say the least. He liked to paint, he plays the piano, coaches a mini basketball league on the weekends, has a golden retriever that he rescued from the pound when he was ten, His favorite movies were The Lord of The Ring trilogy which I found both dorky and adorable, he wants to be a doctor, his favorite book is Pride and Prejudice and he wants to learn how to cook something other than caned soup. I laughed at the last one.

I never knew all these things about him, I found the fact that he coached little kids and gave a dog a home to be incredibly sweet, a side of him I didn't think existed, was surprised that his favorite book, like one of mine, was Pride and Prejudice, and that he wanted to cook, those things it seemed, though how ever trivial, we had in common made me want to dig deeper into the infuriating mystery that is Edward Anthony Cullen. Music, that was another thing that we had in common, piano I hear is one of the hardest instruments to learn how to play, I wonder if he's any good, I wonder if he'd let me hear him play.

After all of my pondering, I looked up to see Edward smiling down at me, eyes sparkling like emeralds.

"Well Miss Swan, it seems we have quite a bit to talk about" he said

"Why yes we do Mr. Cullen, yes we do" I replied

"So, tell me, why is Pride and Prejudice your favorite book Bella?"

I had to smile a bit at the use of my first name, it seemed so natural for him to call me that though it still took some getting used to.

"Its my favorite book because I love Elizabeth's character, she's witty, smart, isn't afraid to speak her mind and doesn't care of what others may think of her, she wasn't what was expected of a woman in her time and I admire her for every second that she wasn't, she stood by her beliefs and let no one step on her. What about you?"

"I admire Darcy a lot, his loyalty to Bingley, his honesty and love for his family, he was protective without being overbearing, I guess he considered himself the care taker for those he loved and it takes a strong person to appoint themselves as such, and although he tried to deny his feelings for Elizabeth I have no doubt that he loved her with all his heart, and when the feeling became too much to bear he confessed to her, it takes a real man to admit his feelings for a woman, his feelings for her were pure. He did not care about money like Whickam or social standings like Caroline, in my opinion those two should have run off and tied the knot together, Darcy was not a coward."

I was taken a back by the emotion with which he spoke, it was amazing to see him this passionate about something, I understood where he was coming from completely, though did have to ask his opinion on something.

"How do you feel about their relationship?"

"I think it would've gone a lot better if Elizabeth would've accepted his proposal the first time, then they wouldn't have all the drama with his aunt and they would've been happier sooner."

"That may be so, but Elizabeth had just found out that Darcy was the one responsible for separating Jane and Bingley, there was no way in hell she was about to do anything with Darcy except introduce his face to her hand" I reasoned seeing him try to hide a smile.

"Maybe, but if Elizabeth would've just stopped and thought about herself, and I mean really thought about what she wanted, who she wanted, she would've found that through all arguing, differences and opinions that she and Darcy had, she would've found that she loved him right back and would've accepted his offer. But since she's so damn stubborn, she stuck her nose in the air, said no and walked away"

"You call her stubborn, I call her loyal, I mean, the man that ruined her favorite sister's happiness just confessed his love for her, and even if she did love him back at that point she wouldn't have accepted his offer because she's so angry at what he did and shocked! And she's not the only one to blame, if Darcy had never denied his feelings for her in the first place none of this would have ever happened"

"But that's just the thing Swan, if he would've confessed his love for her too soon, too soon for her to really get to know him, for them to get to know each other, Elizabeth would've simply refused, they were both stubborn with what they felt and misjudged each other too. Elizabeth thought of Darcy as a rich too-good-for-any-one-but-my-kind type of guy, and Darcy thought of Elizabeth as unorthodox and proud. But once they spent time together and saw past all the bullshit, Elizabeth found Darcy to be kind, and loyal, and Darcy found Elizabeth to be a breath of fresh air, unique and his equal; they completed each other."

Shit he was right, I hate it when he's right because then I have no rebuttal. I sat there trying to find a word in when I caught his eye and saw him smirk, I instantly glared at him; a knee jerk reaction whenever I see that smile on his face.

"What's the matter Swan? Got nothing to reply with?" He taunted.

"NO, it's just-

"Am I right Swan? Is my point about Elizabeth and Darcy right?" He asked while smiling like a Cheshire cat straight out of Wonderland.

"I-

"Say it"

"What?"

"Say I was right, admit it"

"Absolutely not"

"Come on Swan"

"No"

"Say it"

"I said no"

"Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it, Say it"

"Oh for fuck's sake Cullen shut the fuck up your so damn annoying!" I sneered at him not caring that I had just cursed 3 times in one breath but wanting to take it back the moment that I saw his impossibly wide smile stretch looking like it was about to split his face open.

"Not until you say it, say it Bella!"

"Ok fine...you were right" I mumbled

"I'm sorry what? I couldn't here you" He exaggerated by cupping his ear and leaning towards me, I decided to get back at him for simply existing and moved my mouth to his ear.

I licked my lips a bit, letting the tip graze his ear lobe and I heard his breathing stop, I suddenly remembered last night and how tortured he seemed when I was rubbing him down, I smiled to myself internally. I let my breathing warm his ear a bit and then mustered up all the courage and sexiness I had, hoping that I didn't completely screw this up. I moved my lips closer so that my lips were now at the curve of his ear and in my sexiest voice I whispered in his ear.

"I said, you were right Edward" I saw his eyes roll back a bit in his head and his breath came in a rush, I chuckled, still at his ear and whispered again.

"Are you alright there Edward?" He quickly cleared his throat after I moved away from him.

"Ah, yeah I- I'm fine, never been better" He replied, not quite looking me in the eye.

I took in his state, his eyes seemed a shade darker, his cheeks were tinted pink and his breathing was a bit irregular. I mentally did a happy dance; I had found a way to fluster the unflusterable Edward Cullen.

"Alright Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen, I hope you two made some progress today, but time is up, I'll see both of you tomorrow right after school, don't be late, you are free to go." said with a smile and a wave at the door.

I texted Rosalie and Alice to let them know I was now out of detention and ready to go shopping, now that I had proof that Edward Cullen isn't always so cool and collected, shopping with the girls might find itself useful.

I was sitting on the steps when I felt someone behind me, I turned back to see Cullen walking my way, surely on the way to his car, but stopped in front of me.

"Well that was an interesting first day of detention don't you think?" He asked with a small smile

"Yeah, very interesting, we managed to not kill each other" He gave a hearty laugh and I joined in, feeling surprisingly natural that I was laughing with him.

"Well it was only the first day, we still have six more days to go"

"Hurray for us!" I exclaimed loudly

Cullen shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Must you always be so sarcastic?"

"Absolutely" I said with a deadpanned face. He laughed and sat down next to me taking a sip of water from his water bottle.

"I don't mean this in a bad way, but I was a bit surprised to read what you wrote, Swan"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I had to do a double take at your list too when I read it"

"So do you really sing? And the thing about learning Guitar?"

I blushed a bit at his question, its not that I was embarrassed, it's just that music was something that was extremely closed and personal to me.

"Yes, I sing, and I'm taking Guitar lessons twice the week, I've always loved it and wanted to learn how to play since I was 3. What about you and the piano?"

"Yeah I can play, my mom made me take lessons since I was 6 so I can play a lot more than your average 'chopsticks'" He smiled and I laughed remembering Tom Hank's rendition of 'chopsticks' in 'Big'.

"This is nice you know" I sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"What's nice?"

"This." I motioned between us. "You and me, not fighting, acting civilized towards one another"

"Yeah I guess it is nice not having you wanting to rip my head off for once" He replied with a lopsided grin and soft eyes. "So, do you have a ride home? Because you're just sitting here."

"Yeah I do, actually, Alice and Rose are picking me up."

Just then I heard a horn beeping, I turned my head to see a gorgeous blue-eyed blonde and an equally gorgeous petite hazel-eyed brunette pull up in a candy apply red BMW convertible.

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Rose yelled, and I laughed at her Regina George imitation, the bitch could definitely pull it off.

"It appears the Mean Girls have arrived Cady" Cullen chuckled.

"Excuse me, but do I look like a 'red headed jungle freak' to you?"

He threw his head back in laughter and shook his head. "Nah I guess not, ill see you tomorrow Swan" he said before walking down the rest of the steps towards his Volvo.

"Bellaaaa! Let's go! The Mall closes in like, 4 hours, that's barley enough time to do anything" Alice whined.

"Her highness awaits Swan, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting" Cullen yelled from his car.

"I think you mean your Heinous!" I yelled back as I made my way to the car, opened the backseat door and hopped in.

"Oh Bella, you so should not have said that" Rosalie said with an evil smile

"And why is that?"

"Because you're going shopping with me, and that little comment just caused you trip to Victoria's Secret" Alice said with hard eyes and the same smile as Rosalie's.

My mouth popped open and so did my eyes. She wouldn't dare…

"Mary Alice Brandon, you wouldn't…" I pleaded shaking my head, begging her with my eyes to take pity on me.

"Oh I would, and I will." She replied with conviction and a smile.

I moaned a bit and sulked in my seat, imagining all of the garments Alice would no doubt make me try on and buy at the store.

"So Bella how was detention with Edward?" Rose asked as we made our way towards the Seattle Highway that would take us to the mall, other wise known as 'Bella's Torture Chamber'.

I thought back to today, replaying everything from what Mr. Barner said, to our Pride and Prejudice discussion to just now.

"You know you guys, it really wasn't what I thought it would be, it was, well…different, almost like a stepping stone towards a truce"

The car came to a stop and I noticed we were already at the mall.

"Well that's great, you can tell us all about it at the food court during a break, but as of now, its Bella Barbie time!" Alice exclaimed as she and Rosalie dragged me by the arms towards the main entrance. This was going to be a painful, possibly fun, and very long night.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review if you want some more!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry i didnt update sooner, my sister just had a baby a little while ago so its been kind of crazy, that and i am now back in school! yaaay! (please note the sarcasm) so i finally found the time to add to the story, i hope you like it, dont be afraid to let me know what you think, its the only way to make the story better!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight :(...But i do own the song you will see in this chapter. On top of writting fanfic, i have been writting songs since i was 12... so yes, i wrote the song thats on here... it sounds great in my mind...now i just need to learn how to play an instrument! my god that would be genius!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :)**

* * *

"Alice, there is no way in hell that I am buying this!" Alice had me backed up into the corner of a Victoria's Secret changing room, insisting that I buy a $200 blue and black lace corset.

"But Bella you look amazing in it!" I have to admit that I did look pretty hot in it, it made curves in all that right places and made my boobs look perky and full, the only problem is that I would have no where to wear it to and I was a bit self conscious in such a revealing outfit.

"Where would I even wear it to?"

"You don't need to wear it anywhere, although it would make a killer Halloween costume, but you have no idea what lingerie and sexy underwear can do for a girl's confidence, just knowing that you look hot underneath your clothes will make you feel unstoppable." Replied Rose, of course she would say something like that; she's practically a VS model.

"Please Bella, look I'll make a deal with you, you buy anything we pick out for you from here" she sighed, looking a bit horrific while doing so, this was going to be good. "And I'll let you keep your converse and only buy you 3 pairs of heals"

To any other person, what Alice just said may not seem like a big deal, but to me, that's like telling me Aliens really exist and are the reason for cable TV, its unreal and just doesn't happen. Noting that this is a once in a lifetime deal, I quickly took the opportunity to same myself humiliation from falling over on my ass in a pair of those death traps.

"Deal, now get me out of this thing!"

Once I was in the comfort of my dark wash American Eagle's and a snug white shirt, I slipped on my converse and head out to meet Alice and Rosalie, whom were paying at the front.

"Got everything?" I asked as they made their way towards me with today purchase.

"Yeah I think so, I want to go to Marc Jacobs to look for some shoes for you but that can wait until after we eat"

"Amen to that! I'm starving here pixie, get me some damn food!" Rose snarled at her as she picked up the pace towards the food court.

"Bella what do you feel like eating?"

"I could totally go for some greasy pizza right now"

"Oh me too, I hadn't had one of these pizzas in forever" she said as she bounced up and down excitedly before sitting down at a table. I'm pretty sure she would disapprove of me eating that pizza if she knew I planned on eating it, hoping to gain weight so I could never wear those corsets she bought me.

I dug into my pepperoni pizza and moaned so loud a few heads turned. I duck my head hoping to conceal my blush but it was no use, the color on my face could be seen from outer space.

"Ok, so now that we're all here, let's talk Edward"

"Yeah how did detention go today?"

"Ugh, it was horrible, or ok, depending at how you look at it"

"What happened?"

"Ok, Mr. Banner made us write a list of all the things we liked to do or were some of our favorite things, but I swear, the whole time, he was telling us how great of friends we could be if we just got to know each other, I felt like I was in friggin couples therapy." The girls laughed at that and I soon joined them." But once Edward and I switched papers, I found a lot of things that we had in common, also that I thought were pretty cool, anyways, we ended up spending the remainder of detention discussing Pride and Prejudice, we argued, I relented and told him he was right, but…." I grinned an evil little smile remembering the look on Cullen's face when I whispered in his ear.

"Bella what did you do?" Rose asked, leaning in towards me

"He made me tell him he was right, so I leaned into his ear, I may have brushed my lips a little bit on it and let my tongue peek out when I whispered seductively that he was right" I was full on smiling now.

"Ahhh Bells I am so proud of you!" Alice screeched

"I knew you guys would approve"

"That we do, what about when you guys were outside on the steps?"

"Oh, we were talking about music, I had no idea he played piano, is he any good Rose?"

"Edward at piano? Oh yeah, he's really talented, he even writes his own songs"

"Wow, that's awesome, it makes me want to master guitar already so I can put music to my songs"

"And when you do, you will enter the school talent show, win the prize money and become famous" Alice beamed at me, as if it were the most simple plan.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Alice… and I don't want to be famous anyway"

"Are you kidding Bella? Why the hell not? You have an amazing voice and your songs are great"

"Thanks Ali, it's just that, I would really just rather focus on the writing songs part, I wouldn't mind someone else singing them, just as long as my words are out there"

"Yeah I guess your right, but I wouldn't want for you to not get the credit you deserve, most people give it to the artist"

"I know, but I'm honestly fine with that" And I was, I was completely fine with letting someone else sing my songs, it would be a dream to even get a solid job as a songwriter, but at 17 years old I doubt I was anywhere near ready…even if I did have 40 something songs written in my song journal.

"Alright girlies, lunch brake is over so get up of your asses and lets get back to the shopping" Alice said as she picked up all the paper plates and threw them in a near by trash can.

I was exhausted by the time I got home, 33 shopping bags in tow I barely made it up the stairs to my room without falling. I threw the horrendous bags to the side of my closet, not bothering to take anything out, knowing Alice, she and Rosalie would be here bright and early tomorrow to do it for me, all the while telling me what goes with what.

All the talk at the food court about music made me miss my songs, so here I was, perched on my bed, song journal in hand, singing to myself. I was proud of all the songs I had written, even though some were not very good, others, I found myself smiling whenever I sang.

My favorite is one that I had written when I was 14 years old. Edward and I had been acting out a scene from Taming of The Shrew in Drama class, it was a kissing scene, try as I did to get out of it, we had to do it. I could tell he was nervous but he was trying to brush it off as nothing, he had this look in his eyes that I couldn't describe, I was trying to decipher it when I felt his hand on my cheek, signaling it was time to kiss. My eyes closed on their own accord as I placed my hands around his neck, we were getting closer as the seconds ticked by until finally, his lips met mine. His lips were warm and soft as they moved against mine, I let out a shaky breath and broke the kiss, staring up at him, his eyes were intense and my breathing was off. Our teacher applauded our acting skills and moved on to the next pair, my lips tingled for the rest of the day. It was my first kiss. Later that day in my room, I found myself writing this song.

_All the troubles of the world, sum up to nothing when I'm with you, nothing can stop us, from being together, 'cuz no one can find us, we live in forever, its our secret world, because_

_There's a place where you take me, when we're alone, just us two, and no one knows, the key to get in, lies in your lips, its our great escape to a place that knows no wrong, and it feels like heaven _

_I'm lost inside a world, that's impossible to escape, oh but why would I want to leave, everything I see here is beautiful because it's you, though I'd give it all up for you, just so I could stay forever here with you, because_

_There's a place where you take me, when we're alone, just us two, and no one knows, the key to get in, lies in your lips, it's our great escape to a place that knows no wrong, and it feels like heaven _

_Such a beautiful world we've created, where love triumphs over all, a place, where everything is perfect, I'd never let you fall_

_There's a place where you take me, when we're alone, just us two, and no one knows, the key to get in, lies in your lips, it's our great escape to a place that knows no wrong, and it feels like heaven, and it feels like heaven, yeah it feels like heaven, to me._

Although it amazes me how someone I dislike could inspire such a song, I decided not to dwell on it too long, a good thing is a good thing right? When I had sang the song for Rose and Alice, they both gushed about how good it was and that I was' bound for stardom if I kept writing like that', Alice's words, not mine. When they asked me about how I came up with it, I didn't exactly lie, but I really didn't tell them the truth either. 'I was randomly inspired' had been my brilliant reply, I felt like what had happened between me and Edward was private somehow, after all, it had been the desecration of my first kiss.

After I was done going down memory lane, I put my song journal away and called my guitar instructor and cousin extraordinaire, Renesmme McCarthy.

"Hey primita, what's up?" She answered with a giggle, Renesmee is 3 years older than I am, plays a mean guitar, loves to travel, and has a wicked left hook that will knock a bitch out. She's the older sister I always wanted and loved the fact that we were so close.

"Hey, since when do you speak Spanish?"

"Since my new roommate is from Mexico City and is teaching me her language in exchange for a wingman" She replied, and though I couldn't see her over the phone, I could tell she was smirking. Renesmee was a loyal friend, and beautiful, therefore made an excellent wingman.

"Oh cool, I was just calling to make sure you were still coming over Monday and Tuesday for guitar lessons"

"Yeah, I'll totally be there B, no worries, you'll be kicking guitar ass in no time"

"I hope so" I sighed

"Hey has Charlie talked to you about Emmett?"

"No, what about Emmett, is he ok?" Emmett was Renesmee's younger brother, he was my age even though he was a beast of a guy, but take away all of the muscles and he was a big teddy bear.

"Oh yeah, he's fine, it's just something I'm sure Charlie will talk to you about later"

"Ok, if you say so, you know how he puts off things until the last minute"

"That I do know, well hey listen Bells, I've got to go, the gang and I are going to hit up some clubs tonight so I've got to get ready"

"Yeah sure, have fun, but try not to get too drunk Nessie, you know what happened last time"

"I promise I will not shove my tongue down the first guy I see while in my drunken state, I will await to be sought out and keep my options open until I settle on a hot piece of ass" she said in a half bored voice as if she had repeated this countless times, which she has.

"Scouts honor?"

"You weren't even a girl scout" she whined

"Renesmee…" I said in a warning tone

"Alright, Alright, Scouts honor Mom!" she giggled

"Good night loser" I laughed

"Good night sweetie"

After I hung up the phone, I went downstairs to get started on dinner, I was making grilled Tilapia, steak potatoes and white rice.

Charlie walked in through the door just as I was getting the steak potatoes out of the oven and setting them on the plates along with the rice and fish.

"Hey kiddo, what did you cook up tonight?"

"Hey Dad, I made some fish, rice, and steak potatoes"

"Sounds good"

We ate in silence for a while, both enjoying our food when Charlie cleared his throat.

"Listen Bells, I've got something to tell you, I hate to spring it on you like this but I can't hold off anymore"

"What is it Dad?"

"Last week, your Aunt Lily and Uncle Ethan called me with some news" he paused

"Go on"

"Well, it seems that Emmett's High School expelled him, they got tired of all his pranks and shenanigans and decided to kick him out, they also warned all the schools in the area about his ways so none of them were willing to accept him, and I know how his parents are always away on business trips so.."

"So what Dad?, where is Emmett going to school?"

"Well I kind of offered to take him in so he could go to school here with you, I know how much you kids miss each other during school year, I thought it might be good to have another man around the house you know?" Translation= I thought it would be good to have a big guy follow you around school to scare off boys and then watch sports with him at the house. In Charlie's world, that was a win- win situation. Regardless of his motives to invite Emmett to live with us, I was ecstatic, if Nessie was my sister, then Emmett was my big brother.

"Yeah Dad, that sounds great, I know Emmett must be excited to have a new range for pranking, not to mention, with him on the football team, we might actually have a shot at winning some games"

"You got that right"

"So when does he get here?"

"Nessie is bringing him over on Monday when she comes for your guitar lessons"

"Wow, that's soon"

"Yeah, well the sooner he gets here, the sooner he can start" he stated before rising from his chair, and taking both mine and his plate to the sink to wash

"I'll do the dishes Bells, you go on up and get some rest"

"Thanks Dad, good night"

"Good night Bells"

Not bothering to take off my shoes, I crashed onto my bed, the exhaustion from today's events finally catching up with me, and dozed off into a dreamless slumber within minutes.

* * *

**Theres a little button down there... come on.. click it! click it! click it! Reviews mean a lot to me, they help me continue writting this story knowing that theres people who actually read it and leave encouraging words or suggestions brightens up my day. so please, if you want more, all you have to do is read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New chapter is up! hope you like it! remember, read and review! xD**

* * *

The next day I woke up to a tiny little pixie by the name of Alice Brandon, ripping away my covers and yelling at me to wake up.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Get your ass up, we have a lot of work to do before we go to school" Damn Charlie for giving her a key to the house.

"What time is it?" I answered groggily

"6 in the morning" she answered happily

"Alice, why in the hell are you waking me up 2 and a half hours early before we need to be at school?"

"Because today you are going over to Edward's house and I cannot have you looking like anything less than perfect!" I had completely spaced out on that tiny fact and was feeling a bit nervous.

"Where's Rose?"

"Over here! I'm heating up the straight iron and getting all of the make up out, go shower now! We don't have a second to waste!"

"Ok, but whatever you guys decide to do to me, just make sure its nothing too drastic, I don't want to walk out of here looking like a hooker….well not unless Richard Gere comes along and sweeps me up"

"Done and done, now seriously, go shower" Barked Rose

After I was out of the shower and done blow drying my hair, I was semi- ready to face the terrible two as I had so lovingly dubbed them, when I walked in, Rosalie was playing with a torture device known as an eye lash curler and Alice was deciding what shoes I should wear.

"Uh- uh Alice, I'm wearing my converse, I refuse to wear those ridiculous shoes, I hate pink"

"Bella how can you say that? Every girl loves pink" she said with a gasp

"Well not this girl. I am going to wear my converse"

"Fine, I'll let it slide this once, but mark my words Isabella, next time, you will wear whatever shoes I tell you to" she leveled me with a glare that threatened to disobey her, I almost did just yank her chain, but decided against it when she raised her eye brow at me. She meant business.

"Alright. What do you got for me pixie?" I asked her as she went to change the pink shirt for a different one.

"Navy blue Ella Moss long sleeve, V- neck shirt, stone washed Chip and Pepper jeans and a Rolling Stone's book bag"

"Wow Alice, I must say I'm impressed, you didn't go overboard at all"

"Bella please, did you expect for us to just completely change you in one day? These things take time and therefore require starting off slow and gradually improving" Rose said with a face that said 'duh'

"Whatever, lets get this show on the road folks"

After the girls were done with their renovations to my physical being, I turned to the mirror and took my reflection in. I could hardly recognize myself, my normally curly hair had been straightened and reached my waist, it felt soft along my hands and was extra shinny, my eyes had been defined with a bit of eyeliner and my lashes were long, full, and curled to perfection. The light blush on my cheeks added to the effect though I doubt I needed any help in the blush department, and finally, my already full pink lips smooth and slightly shiny thanks to Alice's peppermint flavored chap stick.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well, I don't look too bad… I like it"

"'Don't look too bad'? Sweetie, you look down right gorgeous" Rose gushed

"Thanks" I said as I blushed, I'm not really used to getting compliments, and every time I got any, I didn't know how to respond.

"Ok girlies, we've got to get to school" Alice sang song, always excited to see Jasper, at times they were really the cutest couple I had ever seen, and other times, they were completely nauseating.

School had been weird to say the least, it seemed that every time I entered a class room, or I walked in the halls, everyone would become silent and stare at me, some guys whistled and smiled their approval, while some of the girls glared at me for absolutely no reason.

By the time lunch rolled around, I had gotten asked out on 3 dates (I declined them all), had been given phone numbers buy guys that never noticed me before today, and had received so many glares by girls that I thought I should have a whole in my head by now. The whole time though, Rose and Alice were walking around with a smug grin that screamed 'I told you so', but I still hadn't seen Edward, and I wont get to see him until my last period, English, where I was about to head to.

I was nearing the door to my English room, but as I reached out to turn the knob, someone cut in front of, bumping me in the process, and opened the door.

"Rude much?" I spat, I seriously hated it when some one cut in front of me, I mean honestly, where were their manners?

"Oh, I'm sorry Swan, I didn't see you there" Funny, he didn't sound sorry.

"Well of course you couldn't see me Cullen, how could you see anyone else but yourself you egotistical ass?"

"Oh clever Swan, did you come up with that one all on your own?" Oh, I hate him!

"What Cullen, is that the best you got? No witty come back?" It's on!

"You are so damn annoying" he muttered as he made his way to his seat

"Believe me, the feeling is completely mutual" I shot back as I sat down on my seat

"Careful there Swan, wouldn't want us to have another thing in common now would you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'd have to go to therapy if you and I had anything else in common"

"Again with the agreeing Swan" he chuckled, "So… are you still coming over today after school?"

"Yeah sure, I just need to go home to pick up my truck; Alice drove me to school this morning"

"Don't be stupid, I'll just give you a ride, it will take less time" I wasn't sure about riding with him to and from his house, If we were to get into a fight, who knows what kind catastrophes could happen, but it would save time and gas, I don't think my baby would've been able to make the drive anyways

"If you don't mind"

"It's no problem at all" Well that was sweet of him I guess.

"Thank you"

"You're Welcome"

From that point in class, we weren't really behaving like ourselves, meaning that we weren't at each others throats for the entire period. Mr. Barner looked pleased, while some of the students looked confused and a bit disappointed.

When class ended, I followed Cullen out to his car, to my surprise he opened my door and held it open for me so I could get in.

"My mother taught me to be a gentleman" he explained when I arched my brow at him

"Oh, so that explains why you're constantly getting on my nerves" I replied sarcastically

"I never said I was a gentleman 24/7" he replied with a smile as he closed my door and headed to the drivers seat. "Is it ok if I put the radio on, I like to drive with music"

"Yeah sure, I do too"

"Ok" After he put the car in drive, he turned on the radio and drove to high way.

I recognized the beginning of 'Wherever you will go' by The Calling immediately, it was one of my favorite songs by far.

"Oh man, I love this song" I said with a smile as I started to sing along softly

"You're a fan of The Calling?" he said, sounding surprised

"Absolutely, I love all of their songs, are you a fan?"

"Yeah I am, I go to all of their concerts whenever they're in the area"

"I wish I could go to all of them, but I've only been to about 3" I said, sort of whispering the last 4 words as I saw where he was taking me.

"Swan are you ok? You're looking kind of pale"

"Cu-Cullen, why are you taking me out in the woods?" I said as I swallowed hard. He wouldn't actually kill me out here would he? Of course we fought, and I may have pranked him once or twice, but surely he wouldn't kill me right? 'Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out' I chanted to myself in my head.

"Well, why don't you tell me why you think I'm taking you into the woods Bella?" he said with a menacing tone. Uh- oh.

"You're going to kill me" I offered in a shaky whisper, trying my hardest not to cry out of fear

He looked at me for a moment or two, when all of a sudden he started laughing so hard he had to pull over.

"What's so funny?" I asked hesitantly, in case he had lost his damn mind

"You! You're what's so funny" he said in between a fit of giggles.

"Why am I so funny?"

"Bella (hysterical laughing)… I am not trying to kill you! I am in fact taking you to my house. But the pure terror on your face was so funny that I had to play along" He wasn't going to kill me? He was just playing along because he thought it would be funny? I was furious.

"You fucking asshole!" it was surprising to me how much more comfortable I was becoming with cursing

"Ouch! Shit Swan, that hurt" he said while rubbing the arm I had just punched

"Well you deserved it Cullen! I was really scared ok? I seriously thought you were going to kill me then burry my body out here so no one could find my remains."

"That is a very interesting thought" he said while looking deep in thought, as if he were actually contemplating my death.

"Cullen… so help me God, if you murder me, I will come back and haunt every waking second of your life" I was not kidding, I was pissed.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Swan, I was just playing" he laughed as he started the car up again, driving us back along a man made path.

"Why in the hell do you live in the middle of no where?"

"Its more secluded that way, my parents like having a lot of place to themselves where they have free reign to add to the land" he spoke as he pulled up to the most gorgeous house I had ever seen.

It was 3 stories high, with a wrap around porch on the first floor. It was cream colored and had floor to ceiling windows, the pillars reached from the porch all the way to the top. It reminded me of old mansions in the Victorian era, and judging by the size and what looked to be restorations, that's exactly what it was.

"Do you like?" he asked as he opened up my door, I hadn't even noticed we had come to a complete stop, I was to busy staring at the house.

"It's beautiful. You really live here?"

"Yes. I've lived here all my life"

"Wow" I said a bit breathless as we made our way to the front door, I still had no words to describe how amazing the house was.

"Yeah, that's the usual reaction when people see it" he chuckled as he opened the front door and held it open for me to walk in. Hugh, maybe he is capable of being a gentleman.

"It's understandable, it's not everyday you see a house like this" He took my jacket and hung it on the coat rack, and as I turned around I was blown away.

I was met with beige walls adorned with beautiful pieces of art, a black grand piano, plasma screen TV, what looked to be Persian rugs, and a living room set that looked too lovely to sit in.

"Damn, you people go all out don't you?" I asked

He laughed a bit and ran his hand through his hair "Yeah, well my mom is always looking for new ways to decorate the house, I keep telling her she should start her own business, but she always tells me that if she did she'd be out of the house so much that she'd miss me and my father like crazy"

"Mom I'm home! Come on, she's probably in the kitchen" he said as we made our way around the house, stopping in the most finely stocked kitchen I had seen outside of Food Network. His mom was taking out some lasagna from the stove and it smelled divine, when she heard us come in, she turned to look at us and I found my self face to face with Edward's green eyes and unique color of hair.

"Edward sweetie, how was school?" she asked as she made her way over to hug him, he hugged her back and kissed her head.

"It was ok, mom, this is my English partner, Bella"

She smiled at me and hugged me, I was surprised at first but hugged her back. I liked her already. "Hi Bella it's so nice to meet you" she said warmly

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen"

"Oh no dear, please, call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me feel too old" she said as she laughed, I laughed back at the absurdity of her ever looking old, she was absolutely stunning.

Esme had the same green eyes and copper hair as Edward, but her facial features were much more soft, and were he stood at a towering 6'2 she looked to be about 5'4, she reminded me of an actress from the silent movie era, and though I've only known her for about 2 minutes, I can tell she is extremely nice.

"Alright, well, me and Bella are going to go up to my room to get to work"

"Ok dear, dinner should be officially ready in about an hour when your father gets home"

"Ok" he said as we made our way out of the kitchen and started climbing up the curving staircase, we stopped on the second floor, then turned to the left, where the door his bedroom, I assume, was.

"Be prepared Swan, your about to enter a man's room for the first" he said seriously.

"Cullen shut up and open the damn door, it's not like I've never been inside a guys room before" I said as I rolled my eyes, cocky bastard.

"Suit yourself" he said as he pushed the door open.

As I walked in, I was immediately attacked with a huge Golden Retriever that tackled me to the ground and started licking my face.

"Ahhhhh" I screamed/ laughed

"Leah no! Get off of her girl"

"Its ok, she's just playing around, she's a cute dog" I said as I started rubbing her tummy and petting her

"Hugh?"

"What is it?" I asked, seeing the shocked look on his face

"She usually doesn't respond this well to strangers, she usually bites or chases them out of the house… but she seems to like you"

"I guess I just have a way with dogs" I said as I smiled and made my way over to pick up my bag where it had fallen on the floor when Leah attacked me. I noticed Cullen was sitting on the bed, patting the space next to him, waiting for me to sit down.

I sat down next to him and pulled out my Romeo & Juliet book, ready to start pouring out ideas

"So have you come up with anything in the past few days? He asked

"Actually I did"

"Ok, hit me with your best shot"

"Well maybe we can make a cake you know? Decorate it to look like a scene from the play"

"Hmmm, I think we can do better than that, and I'm not very good in the kitchen, so you would probably end up doing most of the work and that wouldn't be fair"

"Yeah it wouldn't, how about if we cook some food? And call it the Romeo & Juliet special?"

"Are you willing to cook food for the entire class?" Well when he put it like that, I guess it wasn't a very good idea.

"Well we can't make a diorama or a poster, its too common and someone will probably make it"

"I know, damn what could we do?"

Just then, a brilliant idea hit me.

"I know! We could write a song about their lives, how they fell in love and died for one another"

"As depressing as it may be to write about that… I like it, its original and I'm sure no one else has the creativity to do something like this" He smiled

"Great, now all we have to do is actually write it" I said as I absentmindedly ran my fingers through Leah's fur.

"Yeah, that's going to be the hard part, music comes pretty easily to me so I'm sure that once the lyrics are done, the music will just come to me"

"What makes you think that it's going to be done on piano? It could much more easily be done on guitar" I said defiantly, how dare he think that he can just declare himself the music maker!

"Because like I said, it comes easily to me, and I know your barely taking guitar lessons so there's no way you can do it"

"Yes that's true, but by the time the deadline for the project rolls around I could very well have become awesome at guitar"

"Then I guess we'll see when the time comes, but until then, we need music, and I'm the only thing we've got"

"Fine. You can make the music for now, but when I can thoroughly play guitar we'll see what music goes best."

"Fine by me Swan"

"Good, now, are you going to be singing?"

"I thought you would be doing that part, you like to sing right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you could sing too, you know, kind of like be the Romeo to my Juliet?"

"Oh, well, yeah I guess I could sing with you" he said kind of nervously.

"Ok. Have you ever written a song?"

"Swan I play the piano, of course I've written a song" he said in a patient voice

"I meant lyrical dumbass" I sneered back

"No, I suppose not" he said with an apologetic smile

"Well lucky for you I have, but don't think I'm going to write it all by myself, I'm going to need your help"

"You've written songs?" he asked rather curious

"Um, yeah I have"

"How many?"

"A little over 40 I guess" I draped my hair over my shoulders to try and hide the blush that was currently overtaking my face.

"Wow, that's amazing… do you think maybe… you think you'll sing some for me sometime?" he asked shyly

"Um I- I don't know, maybe" Why did he want to hear them? Why am I actually considering singing them to him?

"I'd like that"

Just then, Esme's voice came over the intercom in Edward's room

"Edward, diner's ready, Bella, I'd like it so much if you were able to join us tonight for diner" I was about to respond when I remembered that she couldn't hear me.

"I should really be going home" I said to Edward

"Nonsense, you're staying for diner, I'm not taking you home on an empty stomach" He said over his shoulder as he opened the door and made his way to the stairs.

"Are you coming Swan?"

"Your not giving me much of a choice here are you?"

"Not at all" he replied smugly. I sighed.

"I'm coming" I said as I started for the stairs, the smell of lasagna, garlic bread and pie filling my lungs with a force... maybe staying for diner wouldn't be such a bad thing.

* * *

**Read and review kiddos! especialy those that are just reading this story, please tell me if you like it so far and what you think of it**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read my story here is chapter 7!, welcome new readers, you guys are awesome! dont forget to read and review! -Irene**

* * *

When Edward and I got downstairs, I was met with the sight of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen in the middle of what looked to be like a very passionate kiss. I turned to Edward to gauge his reaction and was not disappointed; he looked like he was 2 seconds away from vomiting. I chuckled a bit beside him and that seemed to have snapped him out of his near vomiting daze.

Edward loudly cleared his throat and his parents broke apart quickly, Esme looked embarrassed while Dr. Cullen was wearing a smug smile, I could now see where Edward got the smile from.

"Mom, Dad, please, we have a guest" He said while motioning to me.

"Yes of course, Esme mentioned to me that you would be joining us for diner Bella, it's good to see you again, under better circumstances of course" Dr. Cullen said with a chuckle, causing me to blush.

"It's nice to see you again too Dr. Cullen"

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle" he said with a smile

"You two know each other?" Edward asked with a raised brow

"Yeah, I visit your dad frequently in the ER getting patched up every now and then, the consequences to being a klutz"

"As opposed to all the perks right?" Edward said with a snort

"Edward!" Esme said with a gasp

"Sorry mom, but I had to"

"Oh Bella, please don't pay attention to anything my son says, I tried to raise him like a gentleman and though I believe I succeeded to some extent, it seems I dropped him on his head too many times" Esme said and we both laughed, did I mention that I really liked her?

"Mom!"

"Sorry son, but I had to" She said in a mock voice, repeating Edward's earlier statement back to him.

I was still laughing as Edward and I made our way to the table, surprising me when he pulled out my chair for me, muttering something about 'dropped me on my head'. Once I was seated, I looked at the food before me, I was amazed at what I was seeing, there was Caesar salad, lasagna, garlic bread, grilled chicken and an amazing apple pie that looked to die for.

"Esme, this looks delicious" I said as I started to gather garlic bread, lasagna and chicken onto my plate

"Thank you dear, I have to occupy my time somehow, so I really enjoy flipping through my cook books and trying new recipes" she replied with a brilliant smile and a twinkle in her eye

"I know exactly how you feel, every time I find a new recipe or come up with something on my own, I can' wait to try it out"

"You cook Bella?"

"Yes I do, it's just me and my Dad now, my mom is back in Florida with her new husband, she visit's often but even when she does, I take the liberty of doing all the cooking, she's a very unpredictable cook" I said with a chuckle

"Yes, I know what that's like, my Aunt Macy was the same way, always experimenting in the kitchen like it was a science lab and the food coming out just as inedible" she said as she shook her head slightly

"Exactly, you'd think that they would have tasted the food themselves-

"Instead of inflicting the pain on the rest of us" she finished for me.

It was after our little exchange that we both noticed Edward and Carlisle staring at us with amused grins on their faces.

"What?" Esme and I both asked, wearing similar faces of confusion.

"Nothing" They both replied, trying to contain their smiles

"If you say so, Bella, I would very much love it if you would come by some time to cook with me, maybe we could learn something from each other"

"I would really like that Esme" I smiled at her, a place for her in my heart already forming, though loved my mother very much, she had been more of an older sister than a real mom. Esme however, gave me a little piece of something that I had longed for for so long, a nurturing mother.

"So, did you two come up with something for your English project?" Carlisle asked

"Yes we did" answered Edward

"Oh, what did you decide on dear?"

"Well since Bella and I are both fans of music, we decided to write a song about Rome and Juliet"

"That's brilliant son"

"Thanks dad, but it was actually Bella's idea, did you know she can sing?"

Carlisle chuckled and I hoped he wasn't thinking about the time I was so drugged up on morphine that I thought I was singing at Madison Square Garden. I was so mortified.

"Yes in fact, I did know Bella could sing, she's actually enlightened me with her singing once or twice in the Emergency room" he said with an amused face.

When diner was over, Esme and Carlisle walked Edward and me to the door, It was already 8:30 and time for Edward to take me home, I was taking a plate of diner for Charlie, seeing as how I wouldn't have time to put together diner before he got home.

"Good night Bella, it was lovely to have you" Esme said as she hugged me

"It was lovely to be here Esme" I said as we broke apart, I was about to shake hands with Carlisle when he too brought me in for quick hug.

"Good night Bella"

"Good night Carlisle, thank you both for the diner, it was amazing"

"Your welcome sweetie, Edward, drive safe and remember your manners" Esme playfully scolded

"I'll try, but I think it might be hard due to all the times you dropped me on my head" He answered with a crooked grin.

"Cullen, stop being such an ass to your mother and take me home" I said as I slapped his arm. Esme and Carlisle laughed at Edward's taken aback expression.

"Edward, I think you better listen to Bella before you get a beating from her and your mother both" Carlisle said through a fit of laughter.

Edward switched his gaze from me to his mom, noting our crossed arms and raised brow, his eyes narrowed on me but I just glared back. He broke his gaze and coughed trying to hide his laugh.

"Alright, I'll be back soon" he called to his parents as he placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me towards his car.

Once again, he opened the passenger door for me and waited until I got in to close the door and make his way towards the driver's seat. Once he got in, he started the car and pulled out of the drive way, making his way back to the dirt road I thought he'd kill me at. I chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

"I can't believe I thought you were going to kill me" I said as I turned to him. Even though it was dark, I could see the smile that was slowly making an appearance on his face.

"I can't believe you thought I would kill you either, you really should have seen your face, it was quite possibly the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life" he said as he laughed and shook his head

"Well what else was I supposed to think? You and I constantly fight, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world, I thought you had enough of me and were taking me to a deserted area to finish me off… I thought you hated me" I whispered the last part, and as I did, there was a painful sting in my heart, I couldn't explain it, and to be honest, I didn't want to look too much into it, afraid of what I might find.

Edward pulled the car to the side of the road and stopped. He turned to me but I couldn't face him yet.

"Bella look at me" he whispered as he took my left hand and started to rub circles on it. I turned my head to look at him and quietly gasped at how close his face was to mine, and how impossibly green his eyes looked.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, the only sound coming from the soft guitar strumming by The Goo Goo Dolls on the radio. Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"I don't hate you Bella, sure I know we fight and we have our disagreements but I don't hate you, I could never hate you" he whispered.

I could feel my heart begin to race as I continued to stare at him, his words registering in my head.

"I don't hate you either Edward" I said back and was rewarded by a brilliant smile

"I'm glad" he said, right before he started to lean in ever so slowly towards me. I stopped breathing as my heart started to beat impossibly faster, I leaned towards him, unable to help myself, I was like a moth drawn to a flame, there was never a question of fleeting.

We continued to lean into each other, our lips only centimeters away and I felt myself going into sensory overload, he was too close yet not close enough, his smell was incredible, he smelled like freesia and sun, though he had a dark musk to his smell too, it was strong, it was sexy and it was all Edward. He was about to go in for the kill when headlights and a horn flashed across our faces. We broke apart in a hurry, both of us not knowing what the hell had actually happened. He started up the car and drove back onto the highway, neither of us saying anything.

When the silence became too much to bear I cleared my throat.

"So… that was…weird"

"Um, yeah" he laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Your mom's a really great cook" I said, hoping to forget all about what just happened and make conversation

"Yeah she is, she's always loved to cook, even when I was a kid I'd have 3 course meals for breakfast, lunch and diner" he said with a smile, good, my plan seemed to be working.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"In your list, you said you wanted to learn how to cook, I was just wondering why you never asked your mom to help you out" I asked as I remembered that he wanted to learn how to cook, and being the son of an amazing cook, it surprised me that he hadn't asked her for help

He smiled, and then turned onto my street. "Because I want to learn how to cook to surprise her on her birthday, she always does so much for my father and me, I just wanted to do something nice for her for a change" Well that was sweet, I don't know what made me do it, but I found myself wanting to help him out.

"Well you know, I know how to cook, so if you really want to learn, I could teach you" I said a bit awkwardly, not knowing if we were even friends enough for me to be offering to help him.

"I'd like that a lot Bella, thank you" he said sincerely as he parked in front of my house. He got out of the car and rounded it, making his way to my door to open it.

"No problem really, I'd like to help out" I replied as he followed me to the front door.

"Well I really appreciate it, your in for hell with me, if you think your mom and my great aunt Macy were something, you haven't seen me in action" He said with a wink as we stopped in front of my door, I groaned at the prospect of him being worse than my mother and he laughed.

"That is just great Cullen really; I'm going to have to place a fire extinguisher close to the stove"

"I hope your not kidding because you might actually have to do that" he chuckled.

I pulled out my key and opened the door, knowing that Charlie wouldn't be home until 10:00.

"Good night Edward, I actually enjoyed myself tonight"

"So did I Bella, and it's nice to know were actually capable of working with each other, I really think the song idea is great"

"Yeah, I think it's going to be awesome once we get to work on it" I said smiling at him

He looked at me then, his eyes shifting between my eyes and my lips. He started to get closer to me and I felt my breathing speed up. Were we really going to do this? Did I want to do this? He looked into my eyes for a second before continuing his path, I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to meet mine but it never came.

I felt his lips breathe on my ear, causing me to shiver and open my eyes.

"Good luck trying not to dream about me Bella" he whispered

What an asshole! Just when I thought we were becoming friends, albeit friends don't exactly kiss each other, but friends none the less, he goes and pulls this shit! Who the hell does he think he is? I pulled back my face to look at him and found him smiling a huge cocky smile, eyes sparkling and all, it took all my strength not to slap him right then and there.

I blushed furiously out of anger and embarrassment causing him to laugh loudly. I crossed the threshold of my door and took the key out.

"Good night Cullen" I snarled right before I slammed the door in his laughing face.

"Good night Swan!" he yelled as he made his way towards his car, got in and drove off.

I took back what I said earlier in the car. I do hate him! Very very much!

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review! dont be shy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so so so so SORRY for not updating in Months! You all must hate me**

**But I hope you guys can forgive me (Lemons to come in this chapter)**

**I just finished my senior year and it was hectic so there wasn't a lot of time for story updating**

**Plus I have no internet at my house other than my cell phone**

**I have been taking summer college classes so that was another reason why I couldn't **

**Update, but I got struck with inspiration so I wrote, I should be moving into my **

**Apartment in about a week and a half for college, which thankfully has Wi-Fi, so you can expect more updates! So don't kill me or ok? **

**Again, I really am sorry, R&R, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Rise and shine cupcake!"

"What the hell?"

I was peacefully enjoying my sleep when I was rudely awakened by a damn near deafening shout by my ear.

"Renesmee!" I yelled, realizing that she was here

"Bella!" she mock shrieked back before I tackled her in a huge bear huge and giggled like an 11 year old

"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me you were coming today?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, Emmett is downstairs talking football with your dad" she said with an eye roll

"I suppose it's best not to intrude on them right now I don't really feel like being ignored" I said as I sat back down on my bed and smiled, I really had missed Nessie my human teddy bear of a cousin.

"Tell me about it, now, since Em and Uncle Charlie are having their bromance, we need something fun and girly to do" she said in a bossy sort of way

"Ugh, you sound like Alice, trying to get me to go shopping with her"

"I am in no condition to leave the house right now, I am exhausted, it was a long drive and I was confined in a small space with Emmett." She said massaging her temples and shaking her head as if trying to expel some painful memory.

"Ok so no shopping, what should we do?"

"A sleepover! I've never met Alice and Rose before, it should be fun!"

"yeah it should be, let me call the girls" I say trying not to think too hard on the nightmare the 3 of them would be together against me…

"Bella" I heard from both Rose and Alice as we were 3 way talking on the phone

"What's up bells?"

"How do you guys feel about a sleepover at my house tonight? My cousin Renesmee is here and she's spending the night and dying to meet you guys"

"Awesome, a sleepover! We'll see you in 20 minutes Bella. Bye!" well that was short

"It's settled, they'll be here in 20 minutes"

"Yay, We can start early, but come on, it's time to say hi to my brother" she said pulling me up by the wrist and leading me down the stairs, as soon as I hit the last step I was swept up in strong arms and spun around in a circle"

"Bellanator!" said a loud booming voice along with a laugh

"Emmy bear!" I yelled back as he put me down

"I've missed you Bella-boo boo bear!" he said grinning while he watched me scowl

"Emmett! Don't you ever fucking call me that again" I hissed after I punched him in the gut, which I regretted instantly since punching Emmett was like punching a damn rock.

"Ow! Oh good lord Emmett do you eat steel for breakfast? My poor hand"

"Oh, don't be such a priss Bells" he said, thumping me on the back

"Bella, I'm going to order some pizza, pepperoni or Hawaiian?" Charlie asked, grinning, he was so happy to have Emmett here, gee thanks for making me feel special dad.

"Both, and make sure they're extra-large and get at least 6, the girls are coming over for a sleep over and I don't want them to starve just because this one over here is a bottomless pit with no table manners" I said, pointing my thumb over at a smirking Emmett

"Ok, sounds good" Charlie said, then walked out to make the orders

"So… your girlfriends are coming over for a sleep over, wow, I knew you were excited to have me come stay but I didn't know you were this excited! It's so thoughtful of you to lavish me with such a welcoming" he said, wiggling his eyebrows

"Ohhh no dear brother, you are in no way to interrupt us in any way, shape or form while Alice and Rose are here, which means, keep your hands to yourself, your dick in your pants and your mouth on filter" Nessie said with narrowed eyes

"Sheesh, take away all of my fun why don't you?" Em grumbled as he stomped up the stairs towards his room to move in his stuff.

"Well that's one problem solved, so how have you really been Isabella" she said as she plopped down on the couch with a wicked grin, she knows I hate it when someone calls me 'Isabella'

"I've been good, just, you know, a bit …. Frustrated" I said rubbing my temples and thinking of my growing problem; Cullen

"Frustrated? Oh, do tell"

"Ohh no, that is a story for another time" I could only imagine how Renesmee would get if I told her about my boy problems, especially since my father was in the next room.

"Girls, I'm going over to pick up the pizza, I should be back in a few, do you think you'll be ok?"

"Oh no Uncle Charlie, we might be robbed or kidnapped with just us girls all alone, especially in the chief of policies house in this small little town" Nessie said with an absolutely horrified yet dry look on her face while I stifled a laugh, I distinctly heard Charlie murmur something along the lines of 'as sarcastic as her mother'.

"But you have Emmett here"

"That Buffoon doesn't count" she said with a dismissive hand

"Don't forget to bring the parmesan cheese!" I yelled as Charlie closed the door

"Thank God for pizza, I don't know what I would do without take out, I am starving!"

"Tell me about it, vie developed a very close relationship the delivery guy" I said laughing

"Hey where did Uncle Charlie go?" Emmett said as he came down the stairs

"He went to go pick up the pizza, he should be back in a few minutes" I replied just as the doorbell rang

I got up to answer it, but Emmett, with longer legs therefore with longer strides, got there first

"Who the fuck are you?" Ah, Rosalie, as charming as ever.

"Don't be so rude Rosalie, Hi I'm Alice, and you are?" Alice said as Emmett let them in and Rose rolled her eyes

"I'm Emmett, Bella's cousin, but I'm pretty sure she's told you all about me" he said with an easy grin

*face palm* Crap! I knew I was forgetting something, I never told the girls about Emmett moving in.

"No she hasn't, care to explain Isabella?" Rose said with a pointed brow

"Ohh playing the 'Isabella' card, you're in for it now Bells"

"Crap, I'm so sorry, this totally escaped my mind and I give you full permission to beat me to death for not telling you guys but, Emmett is moving in, and he's going to start school on Monday"

"What?"

"I'm going to start at your school on Monday" Emmett said slowly, and Rose turned her glare on him

"I heard her, idiot" she snapped

"I'm so sorry for not telling you guys"

"No biggy Bells, we know now" Bless Alice and her little pixie soul

"And now to finish with the introductions, I'm Renesmee, nice to meet you girls, I apologize in advance for my idiot brother and his childish ways" Nessie said with a charming smile

"Finally we get to meet you, oh I am so excited for the sleepover!" Alice said with clapping hands

"So I didn't get your name" Emmett said, turning over to Rose, ohh please don't bite his head off...

"I'm Rosalie, but don't ever call me that unless you want your dick chopped off and fed to you, call me Rose" she said with a sickly sweet smile with a voice to match, huh, that wasn't quite as vicious as I was expecting.

"I like this one" both Nessie and Emmett said with a smirk to me, oh great Rose, give Em two of his most favorite things in one go; a hot girl and a challenge.

"Good luck trying to get her sweetie, she's more vicious than a bulldog fighting for a steak" said Alice with a grimace, while Rose merely smiled and batted her lashes, Emmett only smirked back at her

"I've always wanted a bulldog" Emmett said with a twinkle in his eye, Rose's smile vanished and her sapphire eyes narrowed into slits

"Well tonight should be fun" Nessie whispered in my ear

"Pizza's here, oh hi girls" Charlie said with a grin while Em immediately moved to carry the pizzas on to the table

"Hi Charlie" the girls said with their most charming smiles, Charlie would never suspect that Alice is a little demon pixie from hell and Rosalie a ball busting man eater.

"So I see you've met Emmett and Renesmee"

"No offense Uncle Charlie or anything but it was a long drive over here with Emmett… in an enclosed area to which there is no escape and I would love to stay and chat but I'm starving" And with that, she and Emmett raced towards the pizzas

"Ha! They're mine" Nessie said when she reached the pizzas first and stared devouring her food

"Damn Nes, you must be starving if you beat Emmett in a race towards food" I said with a chuckle to which Renesmee stopped what she was doing and looked at me with a shocked face

"Oh my gosh you're right, I'm a fucking cow…. And quite frankly my dear, I don't give a damn" she replied with a smirk and continued to eat her pizza with gusto

"Up top sister" Em said while simultaneously reaching over for a high five and finishing a slice of Hawaiian.

"This is dispatcher 1, Swan come in" came a voice for Charlie's cop radio

"Swan here, what is it Bob?" Charlie said once he got to his radio

"We need you to come in over at the station, I can't really disclose the case over the radio, but... it's pretty important you get down here as soon as you can, it's big." Officer Bob said with a heavy sigh

"How long do you think we'll be?" he asked with a glance over at the table and reached for his gun belt

"Late, most likely all night, the boys are picking up some coffee ask we speak"

"Alright, I'll see you down in a few"

"Alright" and with that, the cop radio fell silent, as did we, nothing 'big' ever really happened in Forks before.

"I'm sure it's nothing to serious, but you kids be safe alright, keep the doors locked and the light on" he said as he lead over to kiss me on the head

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll take care of them" Emmett said with an easy dimpled smile

Charlie took a look at Em and then glanced at Nessie "Nes?"

"Yeah, got it" Nessie said with a 'my idiot brother' roll of her eyes

"Thanks"

When Charlie walked out through the door we all looked back over to an oblivious Emmett whom was still smiling, we all doubled over laughing.

"What?" Emmett said with a confused look on his face that only made us laugh harder.

I was about to eat my 3rd slice of pizza when the doorbell rang, confused to who that might be, I got up to go answer it, but Em held me back to answer it himself

"You never know who could be behind the door bells, you need someone strong to answer while the cops away" Emmett said as he proceeded to open the door

.silence.

"Who the fuck are you?" Emmett said with a protective crossed arms stance, to whom he was speaking, I could not say because Em was blocking my view.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Who are you?"

Edward? What was he doing here?

"I ask the questions around here"

"Oh move over Emmett" I said as I pushed Emmett aside

"What are you doing here Cullen?"

"Who's he?" he said with a sharp jerk of the head towards Emmett "Is he your boyfriend or something" he said in a strained sort of voice… weird

"Oh, Edward Cullen, meet my cousin Emmett McCarty" I said with a nervous glance at Em, since he was glaring at Edward with a calculating look on his face as if sizing him up, gosh, what testosterone does to you, estrogen all the way!

"Oh why don't you two whip them out and compare them already!" Nessie said as she slapped Em upside the head and rolled her eyes

"McCarty? I thought your last name was Hazlet Nessie" Alice asked Nessie to break the semi awkwardness of the situation

"Oh no, that's just my middle name, I tend to not use my real last name so people won't find out I'm related to this idiot" Nessie said with a proud grin

"I can see your point" was, of course, Rosalie's reply

"Um, I'm sorry, but why are you here Edward?" I asked as I gestured for him to come inside

"Oh right, well I know we didn't have anything scheduled for today, but I had nothing better to do so I figured I'd drop by and see if we can work on the project" he said with a crooked smile

"Oh that is so considerate of you to drop by unannounced… again… because you had nothing better to do, wow, you really are a charmer Edward" I bit out with a sarcastic tone

"Oh don't be such a hard ass Bells, cut the guy some slack" Nessie said with a grin at Edward

"What?" I asked her, confused

"He's hot" she said with a shrug as if it were the most obvious thing in the world…. Heh, really, he's hot? I hadn't noticed (please note the sarcasm).

"Hi Edward" Alice said in her usual chipper tone as she bounded over to hug him

"Hey Tink" he answered with a wink and a smile which turned into a grimace as soon as Alice punched him

"Don't call me that" she said with an evil smile

"How Jasper can put up with you I'll never know"

"Dear cousin" Rose said with a smile as she kissed Edward's cheek

"Hey Rose" he replied with an easy grin

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't call or anything, I didn't think that you would be busy, I'll just leave"

I don't know what made me do it, but I didn't want him to leave

"You don't have to" I rushed out and made to grab his hand to stop him from walking to the door, he raised a brow, and I willed myself not to blush as I dropped his hand

"I mean, you're here already, there's plenty of pizza and I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind having another guy in the house; it looks like Charlie will be out through most of the night" why? Why did I just say that last part! I heard the girls chuckle behind me, oh god, I was in for it tonight at the sleepover.

"If it's ok with everyone"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

And "Fine by me" was all heard following his response

"So you'll stay?" I asked, not quite sure why I was biting my lip nervously, waiting for his answer

"I'd like that" he replied softly and I smiled a bit

As soon as we resat at the table, something seemed to click in Edward's head as he turned and looked at Emmett

"Did you say you're name was Emmett McCarty?" he asked with a speculative look in his eyes

"Yeah"

"The Emmett McCarty? State champion wide receiver from Seattle?"

"The very same, though I'm no longer going to be going to Seattle, I start school here on Monday" Emmett said with a huge smile

"Oh no way man, that is awesome, hopefully you can turn around our pathetic excuse for a football team around, prepare to me worshipped man." Cullen said and I snorted

"I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee that bitched wont cry" he said with the same fierce look he gets in his eyes when he talks about football

"Now that's what I'm talking about, the basketball team bitches and whines every time I'm hard on them at practice, people just don't appreciate hard work anymore" Edward said with a shake of his head, which Emmett copied

"You on the basketball team?"

"Captain, and so far we haven't lost a single game" Edward said with a proud smile on his face, it actually made him look kind of adorable.

"That's awesome man, hey did you watch the last Hawks game, because I got to tell you…"

So as the boys typically bonded over sports, the girls and I reconvened to the living room and turned on the TV for background noise, the house phone rang so I hastily ran to answer it

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells" answered Charlie

"Oh hi dad, how is everything over at the station?"

"It's not going all too well Bells, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay the night at the station"

"Oh, ok, don't worry about it dad, I understand"

"Are you sure you all are going to be alright?" Charlie asks with his 'cop' voice

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we'll be fine, we have Emmett for muscle, and Nessie the brains, and if that isn't enough we always have our secret weapon" I answered

"Alice" he said with a chuckle, I mean seriously, that tiny girl packed a hell of a punch

"Alright well, take care Bells; I should be back around noon tomorrow"

"Ok, bye dad" I hung up

"Who was that?" Nessie asked

"Charlie, he's going to stay the night over at the station, he says he should be back around noon tomorrow"

"So Uncle Charlie's out for the whole night?" Emmett said, a slow grin creeping up on his face

"Yes…" I replied hesitantly

"AWESOME" Emmett yelled then sprinted upstairs to his room and was back in about ten seconds, smirking evilly with his hands behind his back

"Emmett what do you have-

"Everyone get into a circle on the floor"

"What-

"Circle now, questions later" Emmett said, cutting me off once again

Once everyone was settled in a circle on the floor, Emmett showed us what he was hiding behind his back; a bottle of tequila.

"Emmett where did you get that?" I asked

"That's not important Bella, now, who's up for some truth or dare Emmett McCarty style?"

"I'm in" surprisingly it was Rose who spoke first

"Little brother, you sneaky little bastard…. I am sooo proud!" Nessie said, which was her way of agreeing to the game

"I'm game"

"Me too" said Alice with a smile

"Bella?" Emmett asked me since I was the only one left to reply

"Emmett I really don't think-

"You really shouldn't bother with her Em, I doubt Swan here has never even had so much as a sip of beer" Cullen says with his signature smirk "So you should really just-

"I'm in" I say with defiance as I glare at Cullen

"Alright, but fair warning kiddies, this game isn't for the feint of heart" he says as he sits down next to me, completing the circle. "Rules of the game are as follows, you must answer all questions with complete honesty, if there are any objections to your statements of honest you must take 2 shots; one normal, and one body determined on who and on where by the person who objected, all dares must be done, no backing out, the only way you can back out of a dare is if you remove an article of clothing and there will be random exclamations of 'shots' in which we all have to take shots, anyone can yell as such." Emmett finished and opened the bottle, somewhere in the middle of his explaining, Nessie had brought over 6 shot glasses and lemon wedges and was passing them around.

"But first, we all must take a shot" she said as Emmett poured our shots

Once all the shots were poured we all looked at each other.

"Ready?" Emmett asked with a smile my way, I could feel my heart beating faster; I had never really had hard liquor before.

"Just breathe Bella, tilt your head all the way back and throw the shot down your throat, do not taste it with your tongue, and swallow, then bite into the lemon" Nessie whispered in my ear

"Down the shots!" Rose yelled

And I did. I did as Nessie told me and I could feel my throat burn while a warm feeling settled in my stomach, I bit into the lemon and the burning of my throat immediately ceased.

"Wow that was good" I said, surprising myself with how much I had liked the tequila

"That's the spirit Bells, we'll make a respectable teenager out of you yet" Emmett said

"Alright who goes first?"

"We spin the bottle, and since the bottle is mine, I go first" Em said, and proceeded to place the bottle in the middle and spin

"Alice" Emmett said with a wicked grin

"Yes, Emmett" she grinned right back

"What is the kinkiest sex you have ever had" The question just made both of them grin wider, Alice would not back down.

"3 days ago I had Jasper bound and gagged to my bed with handcuffs; whip cream was involved as well as candle wax and scratches" Alice replied easily non-fazed and I felt myself blush a bit at her description for I was a very visual person.

"Nice" Nessie said with a grin and a nod

"My turn" Alice said as she spun the bottle, waiting for it to mark her victim

"Rosalie" which thankfully wasn't me, yes, there is a God out there! "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Rose said with an impassive look on her face

"I dare you to-" Alice started as she ran to my fridge and pulled out some chocolate sauce "as erotically as possible, like chocolate off of …. Bella" she is Evil!

"But, heh- what?" I chocked out

"Yeah that's not fair, for something this hot to happen it needs to not be with someone I'm related to" Em complained

"I completely agree" said Edward

"Oh well then that's too bad, you're just going to have to suffer the image of Rose licking and sucking Chocolate sauce off of Bella's neck, good luck trying not to get stiff, I expect some intensive psycho therapy if you do though" Alice said with innocent eyes but a mocking smile

"You are an evil genius my friend" Nessie said

"Alright, lay down Bella" Rose said a smirk, and as I looked over at the guys, I couldn't help but smirk too, this would be a combination of heaven and hell for them…. Awesome.

I lay down in the middle of the circle, opposite from Cullen and I could see him upside down, he looked… pained?

"Sorry for this Bella, but it should be fun watching those two squirm" Alice said with a chuckle as she poured the sauce, which was friggin cold, on my neck

"It's alright, I'm beginning to see the awesomeness of your evil little mind, just as long as Rose doesn't turn into a lesbian on me" I replied

"Don't worry sweetie, not going to happen" Rose reassured me

"Now remember, erotically as possible" Nessie said with a glance at her brother, whom was glaring at me. I just laughed at him.

Rose straddled my hips and slowly crawled towards my neck, briefly making eye contact with me as she lowered her neck and took the first lick at my neck, I gasped a little at the contact and heard a whimper above. I looked up to see Edward, he was looking straight into my eyes and had a hard look on his face. I bit my lip a little as Rose started to suck on my neck, the sensations it was sending causing my eyes to flutter for a moment and a soft sigh escaped me. Edward continued to look at me and I saw that he was repeatedly opening and closing his hands into fists, the same expression still etched on his face. With one last lick Rose was done and was helping me up into a sitting position.

"Alice, fuck you" I heard Emmett say, to which all the girls merely laughed and Rose and I resumed our places, me between Nessie and Emmett; directly across from Edward, and she between Nessie and Edward, across from Emmett.

"Alright, time for me to spin"

It landed on me! This was, if possible, worse than had it landed on me when Alice had spun.

"Rose go easy-

"Bella" Rose said in a sultry voice, looking at me directly in the eyes

"Ye-yes" I stuttered, albeit, a bit scared right now

"What is your most dirty fantasy, and be descriptive"

Well fuck me. I actually knew the answer to that question, but to say it out loud? I think I need a –

"Shots!" I yelled grabbing the bottle and pouring myself one and grabbing another lemon

"Oh Bella, you do know that you still have to answer" Emmett said with a grin

"And I will, after we take shots" We all downed our shots and I felt a bit calmer.

"Now Bella, your most dirty fantasy."

I took a breath and closed my eyes, I could feel Edward watching me, and I let the feeling take me over, transporting me to that place, and I start to speak.

"I'm in a library, it's big with very few people and I'm in a deserted section, reading a book alone at a table, I'm wearing a short school girl skirt and a low cut shirt. I can feel someone watching me, it burns and sends shivers down my spine; it feels good. I get up to put the book in the shelve, but I have to stretch up to put it there, I feel him come up behind me and he presses his body onto mine, pressing me onto the book case. I feel his hands run up my legs and under my skirt slowly and my breath quickens, my eyes close. He starts kissing my neck and spreads my legs apart, running his hands up higher, lightly skimming over where I want them most.

"He doesn't speak, but I'm begging him to touch me, to make me feel. 'Please' whisper as his hands make their way up my shirt and under my bra to cup my boobs. I moan as he starts to suck hard on my neck, making a path from my collar bone to my jaw, he presses his hips into mine and I can feel how much he wants me. I beg again for him, more desperate this time, he growls and it's deep and sends a shiver of pleasure through me. He takes of my underwear and throws them somewhere, then turns me around, raises my hands above my head and raises me to wrap my legs around his waist. He presses me hard against the book case and then he's kissing me, hard and passionate. He starts kissing down my neck, pulls my shirt down; I'm not wearing a bra and he starts sucking and licking at my left breast.

"I can feel him lowering his pants and his hard on is now free. I try to shift closer to him but he stills me by grasping my hip in one of his hands, he growls in my ear and the sound turns me on even more, by this point I don't have the ability to open my eyes or control my breathing, and he whispers'shhh' to me as he enters me slow but hard and I have to bite on my lip to not moan out loud at the feeling. And then he's fucking me over and over and over again, fast and hard and I can't help the noises the frantically escape me as he's doing all of this. I'm getting louder as I get closer, and he goes faster the louder I get. Then its utter bliss and I moan and gasp out loud as I come down from my high." I finish, as I open my eyes, I see Cullen staring right at me with the same fierce look he had when Rose had to like my neck.

"Shit Bella, I think even I got hard!" Alice says

"Yeah I know what you mean, I know I said descriptive but I didn't think you of all people would be as descriptive as that when it came to fantasies." Rose says and I blush a little

"Blame it on the alcohol"

"More like use it as an excuse" Nessie snorts. "Now come on, spin"

And so I do.

"Nessie Nessie Nessie"

"Hit me with your best shot Bells" she grinned

"I dare you to make out with Alice"

"Alright" and without protest from Alice, they both leaned over and started kissing…. In front of Emmett… who had a horrified expression on his face at watching his sister shove her tongue down another girl's throat.

"My turn to spin" Nessie said once she pulled away from Alice

"Should I tell Jasper that you just cheated on him with a chick?" Edward said, amused, since a relative of his did not engage in girl on girl activities this time.

"Yeah right, Jasper would ask me how it was and then ask for a demonstration with the nearest girl available" Alice laughed

"Edward"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Is it true that while Bella was describing her fantasy, you were looking at her, imagining that you were the one doing all those things to her and then some?" Nessie asked innocently

My jaw dropped and Cullen seemed to have frozen, then slowly, he reached for the bottle of tequila and downs a shot.

"Now you have to do a body shot" Rose says, smiling like the Cheshire cat "On whom and where should this body shot be Renesmee?"

"Bella lay down" Nessie commands

I do as she says and she rides my shirt up right to bottom of my bra and proceeds to drip lemon juice in a line down my flat stomach

"Jesus Nes that's cold!"

"Suck it up"

"Edward… your body shot awaits"

"I'm sorry about this" Edward says as he takes the shot

"Its not your fault" I say back as he lowers himself to me, he places one hand on the side of my torso and the other on my hip.

He looks down at the line of lemon and then looks back to my eyes, he doesn't break contact as he lowers his face to my stomach. Then he's licking and sucking on my stomach, slurping up the lemon, coming higher and higher and still he's looking at me. I feel myself breathe a little harder and I can feel myself get wet. I suppress a moan as he skims his lips right where my shirt stops, sucks up the last of the lemon and places a single kiss at the top. He's still looking at me, and all I can seem to think is that I don't want him to stop… and I want more.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks, I hope you enjoyed it as much as Bella did**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Reviews let me know that people are actually liking this story and **

**Want me to continue it**

**So do yourself a favor**

**Review as much as you want and can.**

**They keep the chapters coming and flowing**

**The more you review the faster I update**

**Goal; at least 10-15 reviews please **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner and taking months to update, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I BEG YOU! i had a massive case of writers block, got caught up with college and couldn't find any form of inspiration, but no worries, I'm slowly getting out of my writters block, i never knew it was this hard to write a story, but bear with me please, i intend to see it through! thank you all to those still reading this story, you don't know how much it means to me to know that you all like it, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your patience and support, i love you all! **

Please don't forget to R&R to let me know what you think, and remember, the more reviews, the faster the updates! its all about demand people! :)

* * *

My head is pounding. I feel like someone has taken a hammer and repeatedly hit me with it over the head. My throat and tongue feel like the Sahara desert and someone keeps screaming so loud that it hurts my ears. I want them to stop and go away. I just want to sleep.

Hmm… something warm and comfy is under me… how nice, I just want to lay here forever.

"Bella wake up"

"Mhmm"

"Bella wake up!"

"Mmm leave me alone I wanna sleep"

"Leave this to me girls"

Suddenly, I hear the ever annoying voice of Rebecca Black screeching out that it is in fact Friday and she is looking forward to the weekend. I immediately wake up, like hell I am going to listen to that song, even if I am hung over.

"Alice shut that fucking annoying song off!"

"Told ya!"

"Thank you…. Why are you all looking at me that way?...why do you all have evil smiles?" I ask hesitantly as knowing them, those smiles can never mean anything good. Suddenly Renesmee giggles

"Well aren't you two just the darnest things?"

"What are you talking about?" I ask a bit grogilly, trying to regain my comfortable position

"Look down Bella" Rose says with a wink

As I slowly look down, not sure to what I would find, I become aware of the fact that there is a hand on my lower back that is steadily making its way towards my ass.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?" I scream out as I slap him awake and jump out of my bed.

"AAAAHHH BELLA! WHA- AND-BU…. WHAT?" He spluttered as the girls all burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry but that was just too good an opportunity to pass up!" Alice yells as she shares high-fives with Rose and Nessie.

"Emmett what the hell were you doing, you were about to grope my ass, that is disgusting, I am your cousin!"I scold as I chuckle a bit.

"Sorry Bells, but it wasn't you who I was doing that to in my dream" he replied with a far- away look in his eyes.

"Oh, pray tell, dear brother to whom were you doing this to in your dream?" Nessie asks

"Rosalie" he replies unashamed, throwing a smirk her way to which she greets with a ferocious glare.

"I distinctly remember telling you not to call me Rosalie" She says with a deadly calm voice as she took a step towards him and him towards her, his smirk growing even bigger.

"I remember you telling me, but I never agreed to it now did I… Rosalie"

"Emmett come on, Ros-

"Call me that again, I dare you" she all but growled at him

"I think Rosalie is a beautiful name" he says, winking at her before striding out of the room completely undeterred

I turned to Alice to see the exact expression as mine on her face, jaw wide open and eyes popped out in disbelief; Emmett had done the impossible, he called Rose Rosalie 3 times to her face and lived to tell the tale.

I turned around to Nessie, who obviously does not know the enormous feat her brother just completed only to see her with a small smile and a brow arched, looking at Rose.

She had her head down a bit, blond curls obscuring my view of her face but, through a gap in her hair I swear I could see just the slightest tinge of ….pink?

"Dare I say.. Rosalie Hale, are you blushing?" I accuse

"No! and don't call me that!" she snaps, all traces of pink gone

"Why not? After all, it is a beautiful name" Nessie replies with a wicked smile, Rose just glares at her and gives her the finger as we make our way down the stairs.

It's when I enter the kitchen to get something for breakfast that I am reminded of my hangover with a vengeance.

"Ugh. My head is killing me, hey guys how do you get rid of a hang over?"

"2 asprin and black coffee"

"Bananas and Gatorade"

"Drink some more" was of course, Emmett's reply

"I always thought it was orange juice"

"Nah, that's for weed, Alice" Edward says as he enters the room with what has got to be the world's biggest sex hair.

"Oh, well I've never had to use remedies. I don't get hangovers" she smiles brightly

"I guess I'll stick with Bananas and Gatorade, that way that will be my breakfast"

"Here" Edward says as he passes me the Bananas and Gatorade, we make eye contact and I blush, reminded of last night's game and afterwards…

"_Bella" he groaned barely above a whisper as I continued to suck on his on his neck as I ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair. I pulled back and took in the freshly made hickey on his neck and went back to my spot in the circle, I had already had 5 shots of tequila and was become less of a prude as the game went on. _

"_Nice hickey Bella, Edward your next" Rose slurred_

_Edward spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett "truth or dare" he said without bothering to take his eyes off of me"_

"_Dare"_

"_I Dare you to run down the street naked yelling I love Lucy" there was an immediate round of chuckles and snorts as Emmett began to strip._

"_I need to go to the restroom, which way was it Bella?" Edward asked_

"_Upstairs, take a right, first door on your left" I replied slowly, my brain feels fuzzy…_

_I watched as Edward made his way up the stairs towards the hallway, God he has such a cute ass…_

"_Bella oh my gosshh, this game is so fun!"_

"_Uh –hu" I reply as fish for my vibrating phone in my pockets_

_It's a message from Edward which says just one word; Come. Thinking that there might be something wrong, I make my way up the stairs, ignoring Alice's whine to come back so I can laugh at Emmett._

_I am about to knock on the bathroom door when suddenly, an arm shots out and drags me inside, the light is off. I'm pinned against the wall and I can feel Edward's breath on my ear, his body looming over mine, delicious heat burning me alive making me want to push him away and bring him closer to me at the same time._

"_I can't take this anymore Bella, I'm sorry"_

_And then his lips are crushing mine and his hands run the expanse of my thighs, side and come to settle on my hips. _

"_Mmmhmm" I moan out as I start to move my lips against his, soft lips sucking on soft lips, teeth nipping gently, and then he sucks my tongue into his mouth and the sensation is so amazing I start running my hands up his chest, stopping to lightly scratch every so often as I make my way towards his hair, running my hands through it and tugging._

"_Edward" I groan as his mouth makes its way up my neck and nips at my ear, and then he does something that breaks down a wall of resistance in me and releases my inner slut. With hands that seem to burn with fire, he reaches back and down, cupping and groping my ass at the same time to lift me and I wrap my legs around his waist. _

_I gasped out at the sensation of his hands then shoved my tongue in his mouth, massaging his with mine as I started to kiss him with a fierce passion I didn't know was in me._

"_God Bella, don't stop baby" he says with lust coloring his husky voice as kiss down his neck and scrape my nails through his hair._

_He bucks his hips into mine and I breathe out a moan as I feel him hard and long against me._

"_You feel so good Edward" I sigh as I grind against him. We both moan out loud at the sensations and he presses me up against the wall even more. _

_He starts running his hands up and down my thighs and am about to tell him I can't take it anymore when I hear someone coming towards the door. I jump down from him and turn on the water in the sink just in time for Emmett to open the door._

_He looked at us, suspicion in his eyes before he asks me "What were you two doing?"_

"_I wasn't feeling well, Bella was helping me by giving me some water and told me to splash some water on my face, thanks Bella, it really helped" _

_I am amazed with how smoothly he can lie. "Of course, no problem"_

"_Oh ok, well can you guys get out cause I really need to take a piss"_

"_Sure"_

"_No problem" _

_And just like that, we pretend our little rendezvous never happened._

"Thanks" I reply with a small smile as I take a swig of Gatorade

"So that's some hair you got there Edward, do you always wake up looking like someone's spent the entire night running their fingers through your hair?" Alice asks and I nearly choke on my banana.

I see Edwards eyes flicker to me for a brief second before replying "Why yes Alice, I do"

And cue the eye roll.

"Bella what time was Charlie supposed to be back?"

"He said around noon, what time is it?"

"10:30, we still have about an hour and a half of unsupervised fun, what shall we do?"

"We'll I don't know about you guys but I need to go home, my mom will kick my ass if I don't show up for lunch, I already missed dinner and breakfast"

"Sorry about that" I reply on reflex

"Don't apologize Swan, you didn't do anything wrong. Hey, no offense to the ladies but an hour and a half by yourself with these 3 before another male comes along doesn't sound so appealing, you wanna tag along Em? I could call up the guys and have a mock basketball game"

"Yea, that sounds awesome man!"

"Well, I'm not sure if I should take offense to that or not" said Nessie with a mock hurt expression

"You should" came the replies of both Emmett and Edward before they ran to the door, just in time to escape Nessie throwing an Orange to them and yell "I resent that!"

"I 'll be back whenever, later!" Emmett called as he closed the door

"So what are we going to do now that this is a Neanderthal free zone?" Nessie asks

"Well, I say that we have spend it gossiping about boys and sex, have a spa and makeover, complete with hair makeup and wardrobe and when finished, show up at Edwards house to crash his male bonding session, but that's just me of course" was what of course Alice replied

"Why do we have to go to Edwards house?" I half whined

"Because my dear Bella, Edward has a pool, and girls + guys+ pool= great fun!"

"Yes but Bella + Pool + Alice= 2 piece bikini and that is not great fun" I grumble

"Oh but remember Bella, You + Pool+ Bikini + Guys + Edward = Jealous Edward, and that is always great fun" Rose replies with a triumphant smirk

"How do you know he will be jealous?"

"Sweetie, there is no way showing up there after I'm done with you won't make him jealous every time he sees you talking with a guy"

"Well I don't think so" What was I saying? Why was I deliberately denying it, we spent a good amount of time last night making out in the comfort of my restroom, of course he'd be jealous seeing me with another guy….wouldn't he?

What if it was just some ruse to get his sexual frustration out? He did say he was sorry…

"Care to wager on that Miss Swan?" Alice asks with a raised brow and arms crossed, uh oh she means business.

"Name the conditions and the stakes Miss Brandon?" I reply, copying her movements.

"You say that Edward won't be jealous, so in the event that he does not look pissed off for any reason, yell at some guys to stop hanging over you, yank you away from said guys or corner you somewhere alone to yell at you for absolutely no reason… you win and are no subjected to any shopping or morning makeovers for a week, however, in the event that he does any… even one of these aforementioned actions I win, and are subjected to shopping whenever I want and morning make overs for a week." She states with smug look on her face.

Damn that's a pretty good deal.

"You're on, Alice" I reply with a grin of my own as we shake hands.

Game. On.

* * *

**A/N:Soooooooo What do you think? i honestly want to hear back from you guys, i honestly am really sorry that i took forever to update, try not to hate me so much, any of you who have stories of your own must know it gets hard at times and often get writers block. :(**

Leave a Review! more reviews encourage me to update faster! oh, and happy New Year! lol


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Update! sorry if its a little late, i'm trying my best to update more frequently but its not easy thinking this stuff up, believe me its a lot harder to create a scene than to read it, so enjoy and bear with me, idk how frequent updates will be but i'll try to make them within a month of each other.**

Read and Review! Reviews motivate me to update faster!

* * *

"Come on Bella, open your eyes!"

"Yeah girl, you look Hawt with a capitol H!"

After many hours of gossip, The Real Housewives of Atlanta reruns and much other girly stuff, Alice and the girls had finally convinced me to let them play Bella Bikini Barbie and an 1hr later, here we are.

"Ok" I breathe out, terrified to look in the mirror, my confidence is already at an all-time zero thanks to Rose just being in the same room as me. I take one last exhale and prepare myself to be disappointed with what I see in the mirror, there's no way in hell I could ever look half as good as the girls in my room right now.

"Holy shit Alice, I look … sexy?" It ends sounding more like a question because I never in a million years thought that I could look half as good as I do now. Decked out in a simple but sexy emerald green 2 piece string bikini that shows just enough cleavage and ass cheek to tease but keep guys interested. It fits tight in all the right places with little embellishments to catch your eye in um… interesting places.

My hair for once, looks awesome, Alice made it into waves with a slight curl at the end, my toenails are French style and some waterproof mascara and eyeliner make give my eyes a sultry look.

"I told you so" Alice replies with a smug look she looks good in a pale pink 2 piece bikini, Rose of course looks like sex on legs in a royal blue bikini and Nessie in red.

"I don't know why I ever doubted you" I sigh with defeat

"Well I'm glad you did, cuz I so got this bet in the bag" Damn her.

"Just because I look good doesn't mean he's going to be jealous, other guys would have to think I look hot in order for that to even be a possibility." I say, my insecurity getting the best of me.

"Ah ah ah, no talk like that missy, its 3:30 and I already told Esmee we were going in a bit" Rose says in her no nonsense voice

"I thought they weren't supposed to know we were coming?" Nessie asks looking a bit confused

"Well Edward and the guys aren't supposed to know, but it would be rude of us to just show up unannounced, its ok though, Esmee's in on our little plan" she replied with a wink

"Well we should get going already, come on girls, shorts and tanks on please" Alice says as she steps into her flip flops seeing as how she changed into her clothes a while ago.

After we all got finished dressing we went down stairs and said by to Charlie

"Where are you all heading?"

"We're going over to Edward's house, he has a pool" Alice says in her bubbly sweet voice that makes Charlie instantly melt.

"Well you kids have fun, and don't stay out too late." He replies with a small smile

"We'll try not to, bye dad" I say as we all walk out the door and into the car.

…...

We can hear the music playing as we drive up to the house, Jay Z and Kanye on full blast and I begin to feel nervous, what if I make a fool out of myself? What if he isn't interested in me and last night was just a drunken, horny mistake?... and why do I even care?

I shouldn't be thinking like this, it's Cullen for heaven's sake!

I feel a bit better as we made our way towards the door, I was looking forward to seeing Esmee again.

Ding Dong.

"Hi Esmee" Rose greets her with a hug, and then introduces Nessie and Alice, Esmee giving them just as warm a hug she gave to Rose.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again, I expect my son was a gentleman and thought before he spoke when he drove you home?" She asks before enveloping me in a great hug.

"Hi Esmee, it's great to see you too, and don't worry, Edward was well behaved though I can't say he tried much to think before he spoke" I teased

"Men." She simply states with an eye roll as she ushers us in the house.

"Well the boys are in the back, hanging by the pool, I'll be here if you need anything, pooh and please tell me how this bet turns out Rose" she says with a mischievous smile.

"Rose! You told her!" I screech out, horrified if what Esmee must think.

"Damn right she told me, Bella why you would agree to such terms, I have no idea, you must know you're going to lose, I won't complain however, you losing will bring me some good money."

"You're betting in this? Against me? Esmee!" I chock out through my shock and she just laughs

"Have fun dears" she says and smile's as she walks away.

"Edward's mother is a badass" Nessie declares with a giggle as we make our way from a cramped up bathroom in our bikinis.

"Yeah she is, I love my aunt"

"I still can't believe you told her about the bet"

"Oh please, she thought it was hilarious and bet 50 bucks that Edward caves and Alice wins"

"We'll see about that" I grumble

"Yes, we shall" Alice says with an evil smile on her face, as she pushed open the door to the backyard open, low and behold, the moment of truth.

The first thing I notice when we all walk out is that no one is wearing a shirt, including Edward, just when I think how unfair it is that he can look so good without a shirt and how I want to run my hands down his chest, Mercy by Duffy comes on the stereo, talk about serendipity.

He still hasn't noticed us, but it seems like everyone else has, I see a few mouths drop, and we make our way over to were Edward is talking with Emmett and Jasper.

Rose taps Edward on the shoulder and says in the sweetest voice I've ever heard her use "Hello dear cousin, I hope you don't mind us crashing your little cockfest"

"I for sure don't mind" Emmett says as he shamelessly looks Rose up and down

"Jasper!"

"Alice, hey honey" Jasper says as he pulls Alice into a hug and kisses her head.

"Surprised to see me here?"

"A little, but you just made my day that much better." He says right before she plants a kiss on his lips

"Ugh, guys please take that shit somewhere else." Edward says with a grimace "and that does not mean my room."

They both just laughed as they made their way to some chairs over at the Far East corner. Just then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around and it was Mike Newton, he was nice enough but annoying as hell and persistent when it came to liking me.

"Oh hey Mike"

"Hey Bella, you look, wow, you look good" he says as he roves his eyes over my body, and I feel my face flush with embarrassment.

"Thanks Mike."

"Yeah, thanks Mike" Nessie interjects

"Oh, Mike, this is my cousin Renesmee" I introduce

"Just call me Nessie dude, no need for long and complicated names"

"Nice to meet you Nessie, do you mind if I steal Bella away for a bit?" he asks with a charming smile, I glance at Edward, who I have not spoken to since we got here, but he isn't looking at me, instead he's looking behind me.

"Not at all, go right ahead and keep her as long as you'd like, Nessie and I are going to go for a swim" Rose says with a winning smile

"I think I'll go too" Emmett says as he follows Rose and Nessie to the front of the people

"Ok" Rose says right before she pushes him into the pool, sending water everywhere.

I started to laugh just as I felt Mike put his arm around me and steer me towards some beach chairs.

"So how have you been Bella, I don't see you much at school anymore"

"Oh ive been good, same old same old you know, and you?"

"I've been pretty good, the season is starting to look pretty good, I've been working really hard on my free throws and it's really paid off"

"That's nice, I'm glad" I reply with a tight smile, I have no idea what the hell I am doing or what I'm supposed to do.

"You should come to one of the games, we could always use more fans in the stands" he says as he puts his hand on my knee.

It's uncomfortable and im not sure what to do. "Uh, yeah, sure sounds like fun" I reply hesitantly

"Hey Bella, long time no see" Its Tyler Crowley and he's smiling at me in a way im sure he thinks is sexy, but he just looks like a creep to me.

"Hey, Tyler, whats up"

"The fun im having now that you're here" he replies with a wink

"Dude, that is so cheesey" Mike says with a 'you complete idiot' look on his face pointed at Mike.

"Bella doesn't seem to mind do you Bella" Tyler says as he sits next to me and puts his arm around me. I feel a burning in the back of my neck, and I know Edward is watching.

"Uh, no not really" I say with a bit of a laugh but I do have to agree with Mike, it was pretty cheesy.

…...

After about an hour of talking with Mike and Tyler I excuse myself and start to look around for the girls, I hadn't seen them in a while.

I turn around to see Nessie chatting up Alice and Jasper like best pals and Rose is playing poker with some of the rest of the guys on the team. I see Edward briefly looking at Mike and Tyler, his eyes are in slits and his fists are clenching and unclenching. He looks pissed.

Just then I hear a cry of "Bella cannon ball!" before I am submerged in water.

I rise to the water and gasp an inhale. I turn around looking for the asshole that pushed me and of course I find Emmett.

"Emmett, what the hell!" I scream furiously as I splash water in his face and smack his chest and he just laughs his head off.

"Oh come on Bella, you hadn't gotten in the pool all day!"

"Your point being?" I snap back as I pushed myself out of the pool.

"I took it upon myself to help you out in that department" he grins as I roll my eyes

"Great, does anyone have a towel on them?" I ask as I look around for one

I see Mike get up and make his way towards me, but before he reached me, I feel someone tug my elbow I turn around and see

"Edward" I say perplexed as he drags me away from mike

"Come with me"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." he says as he looks back at me and pulls me into the house, pulling me into a room on the side.

"What are you?.."

"Here" he says as he hands me a towel, I shiver as I feel his eyes rome over me.

"Thank you" as I say and begin to dry off. I see Edward walk over to the door and lock it.

"What the hell do you think youre doing?" he whispers as he turns around to look at me

"Excuse me?" I have no idea what he's talking about

"You heard me, what the hell do you think you're doing? Dressed like that and hanging around Mike and Tyler, they look like they're about to have a threesome with you as soon as you say the words."

"What you mean this?" I say and discard the towel, giving him a full on view of myself.

He frowns and looks down at me as he steps a bit closer to me. "Yes I mean that."

"What's the problem with what I'm wearing?"

"Everything. It shows off too much, but still not enough, it certainly made Tyler and Mike notice though what with the way they've been eye fucking you." He states with a bit of an edge.

"And that bothers you?"

"What bothers me?"

"The way they eye fuck me." I state, looking at him directly in the eye. I see his eyes get a little bit darker. No. he's not supposed to be jealous, he's supposed to be indifferent.

"I don't want it to… but I can't help it." He says in a strangled voice as he closes his eyes.

"Why does it bother you so much" I ask as I come closer to him, my need for answers overshadowing the need to win the bet.

He starts circling around me as he looks me up and down, heat radiating off of him and enveloping me in a blanket of fire. He stops directly behind me, his hands gripping my hips and I gasp a little at the sensation. He pulls my body flush with his and drops his lips to my ear.

Need.

Want.

Damn.

"It bothers me, because seeing you like this" he squeezes my hips. "Practically naked, It drives me insane, and seeing those pricks Mike and Tyler all over you, makes me even more crazy."

"How?" I ask, I know I'm only torturing myself but I need to know.

His hands start to make delicious circles on my hips and he nips at my ear before he speaks.

"Because every time I see them around you, with their hands on you, looking at you in that way, I want to break every single bone in their body with my bare hands, burn their eyes out and hear them scream just for my pleasure. I'd enjoy it because I know they'll never be able to lay another hand on you, or look at you, I'm the only one that's allowed to do that." He ends with a near growl.

"What makes you think that?" I ask breathlessly, my eyes are close to shutting as he drags his hands up and down my sides, just barely touching the underside of my breasts.

"Because I know I'm the only one that can make you feel like this, I'm the only one that can do this to you Bella" He whispers before he sweeps my hair over one shoulder and starts to slowly kiss down my neck.

"Stop" I say as I pull away from him.

He looks torn between sad and shame "I'm sorry" he says "I shouldn't have done that, I don't know what came over me" he says as he shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean it like that…" I whisper as I look him dead in the eye and hop onto the washing machine on the side of me.

He looks at me questioningly. "Come here" I whisper, He stalks over to me slowly, and I become hyper aware that we're alone, the door is locked, he's shirtless and I'm practically half naked. Things can either turn out very very bad, or very very fuck awesome good. He's directly in front of me now and we just stare at each other.

My breath is in shallow pants and I can tell his is the same, he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me flush against him, my nipples harden against his hard, warm chest as I dig my hands in his hair. Even being up on the washer he still towers over me, I never found anything so sexy before. The air is filled with sexual tension as the seconds tick by and neither of us have made a move yet. And suddenly it's all too much for both of us as our lips crash together simultaneously.

We gasp and groan at the sensation, as hands fly everywhere. Kisses grow desperate as tongues collide and teeth nip lips. It's the most intoxicating and addicting thing in the world and I never want it to stop.

I run my nails down his chest and hear a delicious moan from his mouth as he makes a trail of hot kisses down my neck, igniting a moan of my own. His roam over my thighs, inching closer to where I really want them with every pass. I push myself closer to him and his hands briefly sweep over me, making me moan and kiss him even harder, wrapping his tongue in my lips and sucking on it.

His hands come up to the string on my hip that holds the bottom of my bikini together, he slowly dipped one of his fingers below and started making little circles on my skin. It was almost too much. Moaning with the way he kissed me and drew circles on my skin I started to rock my hips against him and he soon followed.

Drunk with my lust filled hazed I started grinding faster, wanting more.

"Shit, you feel amazing Edward." I sigh as I scrape my teeth along his collar bone and hear him grunt as grinds particularly deep against me.

"Bella, ugghh, damn how I want you." He growls, looking into my eyes, his eyes are nearly black with lust. He pushes his hand under my top and grasps my left breast firmly in his hand, kneading and massaging it in tantalizing ways, flicking my nipple and making me cry out. I push my hand against his erection and grasp it tightly. It feels so long and thick, and I'm a little shocked at how good it feels and how much I want it.

Whoa… that was a little slutty, I think to myself, but all thoughts escape me as I feel his hands dig into my ass under my bikini. A loud and throaty moan escapes me before I can control it and he buries his head in my neck.

We're kissing harder, things are starting to become very heated and I'm wondering if ill soon be losing my virginity to him on this washer.

CRAAAAKKKK!

We jump apart as we hear the noise, then a scream.

"What was that?" I ask, panicked

"I don't know, come on" he says as he helps me down from the washer, he looks at me one last time before making his way over to the door.

"What happened?" I ask as we make our way over to Emmett, Jasper and the girls who are running to where we are.

"A thunder storm just started, completely unexpected!" Jasper says

"Where are the rest of the guys?" I ask

"They left a while ago, said they should be heading home already."

"Home. Damn, theres no way we can drive in a storm like this." Nessie says as we make our way inside.

"Bella, girls, your more than welcome to stay the night, we have plenty of room, I already spoke to your father Bella and he agrees, he's staying at the station to catch up on some work."

"Oh, Thank you Esmee" I say with a smile which she returns as she walks out of the room.

"Well you know what this means" Emmett says with a huge smile

"What?" we all say save for Alice

"Slumber party extreme!" She screeches out.

Oh hell, here we go again…

* * *

A/N: Do you think i own Twilight? pshh i wish! :)

**R&R**


End file.
